


On the Flip Side

by the_impatient_panda



Series: Reverse Universe [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Cancer Sucks, F/F, F/M, Gen, Reluctant Hero, Robinhood Theif, So Does Crappy Family, hero villain swap, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: An AU in which Shego is the hero, and Kim is the criminal.WARNING:INCOMPLETE Some of the scenes are barely more than notes, quite a bit of skeleton dialogue and some that's actually fairly fleshed out. This does roll into a second story, A Skulk of Trouble.
Relationships: Kim Possible & Shego, Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Series: Reverse Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859407
Kudos: 4





	On the Flip Side

Shego sat at the main console in the Go Tower, eyes staring blankly at the numbers and charts that scrolled endlessly across the many screens. Hego was celebrating, the idiot. She could hear it through the floor, the pounding beat of the music and the loud voices that meant he’d invited his favorite sycophants over to party with him and Mego. 

She could see no reason to join them. The music would be terrible, the food would be cheap and greasy, and even if someone brought something to drink she wouldn’t be allowed to have any. That seemed ridiculous. She was old enough to decide who lived and who died, and she’d had to make that choice today, but she wasn’t allowed to drink. Stupid. The whole system was stupid. Her brothers her stupid.

Heck, being a hero was stupid. 

And not for the first time, she wondered what she might do if she weren’t a hero. 

Her skills were a bit...specific. And she knew what she didn’t want to do anymore. She didn’t want to work for men in suits who didn’t know what it meant to get their hands dirty. She didn’t want to accept the decisions of people who had never faced a raging villain and didn’t understand that sometimes the only way to take them down was the hard way. She didn’t want to be told that her temper wasn’t very heroic. That she should be a role model to young girls (as though any of them would want to be her) which meant good grades when she’d still been in school and ‘keeping her nose clean’ now that she’d graduated. Her brothers, of course, were given more leeway. They were boys, and boys would be boys.

It was all so  _ stupid.  _

So why was she still here?

The door was right there. She could just...leave. Pack a bag, and go. She wasn’t known outside of Go City, no one would know what her slightly greenish skin meant until it was too late. And there were all sorts of freaks out there. She’d probably blend into the crowd and never be given more than a second glance. 

Money she had in plenty. Her one true wish, a jet, had been granted by the City when she’d proven a capable pilot at 16. Everything else she’d been socking away for years. Her parents had relinquished their control over that money last year, she could do anything she wanted to with it now. She had a passport. A driver’s license. Hell, she had a car. 

So why...?

“It’s hard to leave family, isn’t it?” 

Shego didn’t jump, but she did tense slightly as she swiveled around in the ridiculously large chair. Hego had designed it, of course, he always did like things bigger. 

It was a woman, likely in her mid 30’s if Shego was any judge, with an eyepatch. (Describe more later.)

“Can I help you?” Shego asked, keeping her face calm but lacing her fingers together to stop them from fidgeting. 

“Actually, I was thinking I could help you.” Sauntering over. “I’m Doctor Betty Director, head of Global Justice. And...I’d like to recruit you.”

“Recruit me? As in, our team?”

“No, as in you. Solo. Them?” Pointing downstairs. “Clowns and jokers. And the twins are really too young to be in this game. You’re the brains and the beauty. Your brother may have more brawn, but rarely is force the best way to handle a situation. And I am quite certain you have more than enough power to handle anything we throw your way.”

“And work for another group of people who have no idea what they’re asking you to do? No thank you.” Rolling her eyes.

“No, working for me,” Dr. Director replied calmly. “It’s my company, my money. I own it and I run it and if I need to get involved with the dirty work, I can and I do. I don’t send agents on missions I wouldn’t be willing to do myself. Now, most of our work is covert, but you would be part of a new program. You’d be the ‘face of heroism’ as it were.”

“What do you mean?”

“Most of the time, we’re in and out before people even know we were there. But sometimes, to save the day, someone needs to be known to do it effectively. A face the villains recognize, a face the people know they can trust. That would be you.”

“So, what, I just sit around and let your people do all the work?”

“No, you’ll light up and go kick ass,” Betty replied with a wide smile. “You’ll save the day without the yellow tape or the men in suits with their heads up their butts. You will answer to me, but I’m a fair woman. I want justice, but I understand that it isn’t always clean. We do our best, but we don’t lose sleep over when lines have to be crossed. What do you think?”

“It’s certainly more appealing than this dump.” Thinking it over.

“Give it a week or two if you want. I’ll be around, and if you need me you use this.” Throws Shego a cell phone. “I look forwards to hearing from you.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because you’re better than this. You’re better than them.” Pointing to the floor below, and the music and the loud voices. “You could do so many incredible things, you just need the right opportunities. And I’m handing you one. Don’t make me wait too long.” She leaves.

Shego actually talks herself out of it that night, and puts the phone away.

Then she sees the mess the next morning, and realizes Hego and Mego have no intention of cleaning up after themselves. Not that they expect her to do it, but she’ll see it’s done, right? Call whoever it is that needs calling and make the arrangements. She’s good at that, arranging things. 

Shego calls at lunch. She goes around and says goodbye. Only the twins take her seriously. She stops by her parents’ house and says goodbye to them too. Her father is very displeased, but she says she’s had enough and that’s all there is to it. So she goes.

Dr. Director is waiting for her at the curb in a suburban, driven by someone else.

“Excellent decision, Shego. Let’s get started.”

-090-

Dr. Ann Possible knew something was wrong long before the test results had come back. She had been in the field of medicine too long not to see the signs. They didn’t tell the boys, they were too young to fully understand, but she did sit her daughter in junior high down and explain what was happening.

Kim took it about as well as any twelve year old would. There were tears, and worries, and a great many promises that she would help any way that she could. Her mother reassured her that, even if it was the worst case scenario, everything should be fine.

It wasn’t the worst case scenario, but it was serious. 

The cancer was in both breasts, and was unusually aggressive. It had not metastasized to anywhere else in Ann Possible’s body, but it required immediate removal and then likely rounds of chemo or radiation. 

The initial prognosis after the surgery was good. Removal had been relatively easy, nothing major had happened beyond the expected. Radiation would begin immediately. 

Kim watched as her mother went from a glowing, vibrant woman to a shell of her former self. She dropped weight, rapidly, and her hair fell out in clumps until she simply had her husband shave the rest of it off to save herself the embarrassment. She slept most of the time, and was frequently too sick to do more than lay there listlessly when she was awake. 

But, the treatment worked. The tumors were gone, the radiation was over, and recovery began.

Kim remembered seeing the long, white envelopes begin to pile up on the kitchen counter. Doctor’s bills. Surgery bills. Medication bills. Radiation bills. Her father was frequently on the phone for hours, explaining that they couldn’t pay right now, but they would. Things became a bit tighter around the house. They didn’t eat out anymore, and birthdays and holidays shrunk to the bare basics. Just for awhile, her father said as her mother worked with the physical therapist to regain her strength. Give it a year or two, and everything would be back to normal. They would take a big trip somewhere, once the medical bills were paid. They needed that. 

Everything was on track to do exactly that one year later, except the cancer came back.

Surgery was required again, and this time the doctors decided to go with chemotherapy. There was an outpatient clinic where Dr. Possible could receive most of her treatments nearby, without having to stay in the hospital so often. 

That was when her father began to work from home. It involved a pay cut, he couldn’t do his current job without being at the lab. But it meant he could stay home with the twins when they weren’t at school which saved quite a bit of money in sitters, and drive Ann to all of her appointments without constantly asking for favors. 

Kim was in the 8th grade, and began to look for a job. 

She had originally some years ago thought to start a website. A place where people could ask for help of any kind, and she would do it for free. She liked helping. It made her happy to do things for other people who needed it. It probably wouldn’t be much, just rescuing cats from trees or maybe pet sitting or helping people find things they’d lost. 

Instead, she started a website, offering to do any job at almost any price. Yard work. House cleaning. Babysitting. If it was worth it, she would do it. 

Slowly, the work came in, but every penny she made she saved. 

The first time she found her father worrying over whether or not they could afford groceries that week, she brought out the jar.

“Kimmie-cub,” he’d said, tears of pride in his eyes. “I can’t take this. It’s yours.”

“Yeah,” she’d said as she gave him a hug to hide her own tears. “But you need it more.”

“...ok. Thank you.”

Cheerleading was something she’d dreamed of for years, but working was more important. She didn’t go to the tryouts, and when her father asked her why she said it wasn’t important. 

And through all of it, Ron and Monique were her greatest support. They did homework together. Walked around together. Hung out at school together. He was always trying to make her smile, and he usually succeeded. She always had a cute top for Kim to borrow (and sometimes forget to return) when her own clothes became a little too shabby. And, because he occasionally scraped together a little change doing chores for his parents, he would treat her to Bueno Nacho whenever he could. 

At the end of freshman year, Kim’s mother was, once more, declared cancer-free. They celebrated by ordering pizza for the first time in a year. Her mother was once again weak and beaten down, but they were going to win. She just needed to regain her strength, get back into working and before you knew it they would have the medical bills paid off. All would be well. 

Eventually.

So when Kim got an email asking for some rather shady help, she decided to ignore it. She wasn’t going to stoop to the level of being a criminal. She was better than that. 

Except...the cancer came back.

New forms of treatment were considered and discussed, including the cost. 

Kim replied to the email. It was a month old, but the promised payout had been a couple hundred dollars. When she got a reply that yes, the offer was still open, she took it. 

Carefully, she considered how to go about stealing something without being caught. With part of the cash she had stashed aside to help with the household bills, she went shopping. 

The clothes she bought were dark grey. Black actually didn’t fade into the darkness, but grey did, she had read that somewhere once. And they were common, with absolutely nothing special about them in the least. Pants you could get from any store, in any city in the state. But for her face and hair...

It was nearly Halloween, and the costume section was stuffed with options. She chose a grey and blue mask that covered her entire head, based off a kitsune that was popular in a kids TV show. Hundreds of the masks had been sold already, hundreds more would probably go before the end of the week. It was nothing that could be traced to her, or any specific person. It was perfect. 

Piled in with some groceries, her purchases went by completely unremarked. She paid in cash, and left for home. 

That night, she did the job. She tried not to think about the store she was breaking into. The items on the list. The things that went into her plain black bag. She set up an exchange, and handed them over less than an hour after she left. Fooling the alarm had been easy, as had been turning off the cameras. 

$300 in her pocket turned her guilt to relief. $300 could get her family pretty far. It might even be enough to make the difference in the coming weeks. For the security for her family, it was worth it. For her mother to receive the treatments she needed, it was absolutely worth it. 

-090-

The introduction between Wade and Kim Possible had been surprising on both ends. 

Receiving an email from an unknown person, Kim had scanned it and immediately felt her stomach turn to ice. This ‘Wade Load’ knew about her site, and was letting her know that what she was doing was not only wrong but also dangerous. He’d offered to talk to her, and if not he’d pass on the information to the police on how to track her down.

She’d felt like she didn’t have a choice.

The phone call was made over a computer video app, and Kim made it in the middle of the day when her brothers were at school and her mother and father at a doctor’s appointment.

The person on the other end of the line was a twelve year old boy.

“You’re a kid!” Kim had said before she could stop herself. 

The boy on the other end of the screen raised one brow slightly. “So?” he asked with a shrug. “Didn’t stop me from finding out who you were.”

“But, how did you?”

“I’m a genius,” the boy said, shrugging again. “Got two PhD's already.”

“Do you really?”

“Yeah. Now, about your website...” 

“Look,” Kim cut in quickly. “I know it looks bad. And yes, I know what I’m selling.”

“You’re offering to steal for money.”

“Yes, but I have a very good reason why.” She explained from the beginning. Wade listened, and then starting taking notes.

“Ok,” he said, looking over what he’d written down. “So, I’ve gotta go for about half an hour. But I’ll call you back when I’m done, right?”

“What? Where are you going?”

“To check out your story. Sit tight, might take me less than that.”

He ended the call abruptly, and Kim didn’t dare move.

It was twenty five minutes later when he called back. She answered it immediately.

“You’re telling the truth,” he said, sounding surprised.

“Yeah, I know,” she replied shortly. 

“Do you know how much your parents actually owe in medical bills right now?”

“Dad won’t tell me.”

“It’s...a lot. Cancer’s stupid expensive. So...I tell you what. You’re stealing to help your family. It’s wrong, but I get it, and I think you’re doing the right thing. So I want to help.”

“...seriously?”

“Yeah. But here’s the deal. When you don’t need the money to pay the medical bills, you stop.”

“Done. I don’t want to do this as it is, I just didn’t know how else to get the money without selling myself.”

“This is definitely a better option. And with my help, your trail should pretty much be impossible to follow electronically speaking. I’ll get a new phone sent your way, untraceable, and a few other things that might come in handy.”

“Nothing that if it gets left behind could be traced back to you or me.”

“Got it. I’ve been looking for a challenge, anyways. No one wants to hire a ten year old even if I do have more ability and experience than most people three times my age.”

“Thanks, Wade.”

“Sure thing, Kim. Or should I say, Foxy Lady.” Double finger guns.

“....no.”

“Yeah, it sounded cooler in my head. We’ll be in touch. Bye.”

Three days later, the phone had arrived with a box of goodies and three potential jobs. Wade had added information she would not have been able to get on her own, and two of the three were scheduled for immediate recovery.

Kim had never thought she’d be grateful to a ten year old boy genius for discovering her secret, but she sincerely was.

-090-

By Christmas, she’d decided to pursue homeschooling.

Dr. Jim Possible would normally have never allowed his daughter to do something so foolish. A full-time job in high school? But...they desperately needed the money. So much, that he couldn’t even seem to summon the energy to question how she was making such money at her age. And her mother is too busy fighting for her life to do more than be grateful that Kim is helping her father however she can. 

Kim keeps Monique and Ron out of the loop, but frequently visits with them on Saturdays, between jobs. They still hugely support her. 

Which is how the criminal world became the home of the Blue Fox.

-090-

Shego liked her work. 

She hadn’t expected that. Of course, she hadn’t expected much of what Dr. Director had said to actually be true. In the end, though, every promise had come through. She had a salary and a jet. She had work that mattered, and didn’t have to deal with bureaucrats or idiots in suits. The other agents were competent, and she’d even made some friends of a sort. She had an apartment, even if she was almost never there to enjoy it, and enjoyed the occasional evening out with the others when work didn’t interfere. 

Oh, the villains were still annoying. Villains always were. And there was paperwork. She hated paperwork. But she could swear all she liked, drink the occasional cold one when life required it and had found much to her surprise that she rather liked kissing girls as well as boys. She had been grateful to be out of her parents’ reach by then, she didn’t think their ‘old-fashioned morals’ could have stood the shock. 

Heather shifted next to her on her mattress, and Shego smiled. She should wake up soon, which meant they could resume their previous activities, and if either of them could walk tomorrow...

Her communicator went off. 

With a sigh, Shego slid off the bed and pulled on her shirt.

“Hello?” she said as she flipped it open.

Her orders were short and clear. Go, see what you can find, come back and report. She clicked the com shut, kissed Heather on the cheek, and dressed to leave. Boring jobs were, well, boring but she still got paid either way.

The museum was blah blah blah. No real clues. Surveillance shows the same masked figure as the last few Shego investigated. She leaves nothing behind. Very low-tech in her approach, but also very clever and quick. Well, nothing much more than she expected. She goes back and reports.

Dr. Director thinks she’s spotted a trend and sends Shego to another museum to wait. Sure enough, the Blue Fox comes in. Shego is careless, and her trap doesn’t work out as planned. They fight a bit, and Shego’s pleased with how well it goes. She rarely gets a good, fun fight. In the end the Blue Fox flees without her target, and while Shego didn’t capture her she did fend her off. Yay for her!

And thus begins her occasional brushes with the Blue Fox Thief. 

-090-

Things were not looking good for Dr. Ann Possible. Her body needed rest, time to recover. But whether the cancer is going to let her have it or not remains to be seen. Regardless, there’s still bills to be paid. Kim’s dad no longer even tries to argue about taking her money, he just does and thanks her for helping out. The twins are still in school, and are pretty subdued most of the time.

For the time Kim’s mom needs, she takes a few months’ break from her treatments.

Kim is now 17, and has her driver’s license and an ancient motorcycle the boys helped get running to get around town in. She doesn’t use it for jobs, but Wade has hooked her up with some ‘friends’ in the business who are always willing to trade rides for favors. It’s working out so far.

Her latest job reminds her of her father. It’s at a rocket-based lab up in the north. She gets in and out, hands off the canister and heads home with a bag full of cash. She didn’t see Shego, which is a little disappointing because fighting with the hero is always a little bit fun, but she also knows it’s important not to get caught. 

-090-

Being a hero also sometimes means doing charity events. Shego isn’t a huge fan, but it’s for the kiddies and she actually likes children when they aren’t her responsibility so she grumbles but goes anyways. Dr. Director asks her to stop by and speak to a rocket specialist about the fuel the Blue Fox stole the week before. She agrees to it, and heads out. She takes her car, because the jet would be too flashy, and she goes in plain clothes with only her badge to visit the scientist. 

The house had clearly seen better days. Shego wondered if this was the sort of scientist who forgot about things like personal hygiene and clean clothes in their quest for whatever the hell it was they were doing. She hoped not, those were always the worst. The car out front was badly in need of new tires, and the grass could use a cut, but the roof looked like it was in good repair. Well, it wasn’t falling apart then. Just in need of a little TLC. She knocked on the front door.

The man who answered looked much older than the picture she had been given. Worry lines creased his brow, and his brown hair had gone mostly grey. Deep bruises under his eyes showed his lack of sleep, and she paused in concern before asking, “Dr. Possible?”

“That’s me,” he confirmed around a yawn. “Excuse me. Can I help you?”

She explained who she was and her reason for visiting immediately. He, of course, was glad to help. He paused, though, in letting her come in when a chime sounded from somewhere in the house.

“I’ve got it, dad,” a voice said from behind her, and before Shego could react a red head was slipping between them and into the house.

“My daughter,” Dr. Possible explained. “Please, come on in and excuse the mess.”

“Is this not a good time?”

“There is no good time, but I am still glad to help.”

The kitchen was a little messy, but it was the messy of people who didn’t have time to keep everything perfect but made sure mold didn’t grow in the sink or leave food on the floor for critters to find. Shego sat at the kitchen table and explained the Dr. Director’s request in detail. Dr. Possible answers to the best of his ability. She gives him a number to call if he remembers any more. 

He takes it when he daughter comes in on silent feet.

“Dad, she’s asking for you.”

“Ah-” Looking at Shego with a pained expression.

“It’s fine, dad, I’ll take care of it.”

“Right, thanks. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Shego.”

The girl’s brows rise at the time, but nothing more. When her father hurries out, she calmly offers her hand. “Kim Possible. Are you... _ the _ Shego?”

“By which you mean...?”

“Green plasma? Flies a jet? Works for GJ?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Rolling her eyes, waiting for the deluge. It doesn’t come.

“Cool. Why did you want to see my dad?”

“Oh...um, questions about rocket fuel. They would normally send a scientist, but I was already coming this way and Dr. Director wanted to kill two birds with one stone.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Is...everything alright?”

“My mom is sick. Cancer.”

“Oh. I’m...really sorry to hear that. Is there...anything I can do?”

“Do you have a cure?”

“....no, sorry.”

“Then, no. But thanks for asking.”

“Right. I should...probably get going.”

Kim shows her to the door. There they run into Tim and Jim who, of course, know exactly who she is and go into full fan-boy mode. Remembering the house and their mom, she takes it surprisingly well. Even gives into a request to let them see her plasma. Kim just grins a bit at that, and Shego feels herself blush. Which is odd, because normally she’s the one making girls blush. She wishes them all a goodnight and takes off. 

Kim breaths a sigh of relief. 

-090-

Shego visiting the hospital that afternoon, and then the awards ceremony that night. 

Shego is surprised to see Kim there. She’s sitting with a guy and a girl about her age, all dressed up. She gets up to accept an award on her mother’s behalf. Shego gets the whole story from someone at her table who won’t shut up. 

When the speeches are done, she steps out for a breath of fresh air and spots Kim leaving with her two friends.

“Kim?”

She paused, and Shego wondered what she had been thinking. 

“Oh, Miss Shego.”

“Just Shego. I’m not that old.” Rolling her eyes uncomfortably.

“Right.” Kim grins again. “I didn’t thank you for earlier for putting up with the tweebs.”

“It’s fine. They’re just kids.”

“You’re all they talked about the rest of the night before I left.”

“That’s sweet. They seemed like good kids.”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

Shego clears her throat. “So, I wasn’t trying to pry, but someone at my table wouldn’t shut up and pretty much told me your family’s life story. And...that’s some really heavy shit for anyone to carry. But I just wanted to let you know that you’ve...really impressed me. You’re, like, not crazy and doing what you can to help. And you’re like, what, 17? That’s...really impressive. So...yeah.”

“Weren’t you a superhero at 17?”

“Yeah, but I can shoot plasma from my hands and am mostly indestructible. It makes things a little easier.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“Look, I know you’ve got friends but if you ever need to talk to someone who isn’t, y’know, in the middle of it with you.” She pulls out a card. “Even just to vent or whatever. I kill phones on a regular basis so the phone number is iffy, but I usually answer emails so...”

“Uh...thanks. We’ll see.”

“Good luck.”

“You too.”

-090-

Kim waited a month before writing to the email. And it was only because she didn’t know who else to talk to.

_ Dear Shego, _

_ It’s Kim Possible. You gave me your email a few weeks ago. If this isn’t ok just let me know, I’m sure you’re busy with your hero stuff so it’s fine. It’s been kind of a sucky week, and I didn’t really have anyone else to complain to without sounding like an absolute bitch, so... _

_ My mom’s getting better, but it’s the kind of getting better that isn’t really getting better. Like, her numbers are up and she beat that infection that was causing problems with her breathing, but...I have had a hard time celebrating with everyone else because all I can see is how much further she still has to go. I want her to get better. I would do anything to make that happen. But celebrating each half-step forwards just gets exhausting, and my brothers are kind of over it too. My dad still insists, so we pretend to play along and the whole thing all I can think of is what a colossal waste of time it is. _

_ I totally sound like a bitch. Sorry about that. And feel free to ignore me if you want.  _

_ Kim _

It took a week to get a reply, and by that time Kim had assumed one wasn’t coming at all. 

_ Hey, _

_ You aren’t a bitch, you’re tired and in a shitty spot that you feel like you’re trapped in. Been there myself, and it absolutely sucks. I wish I had more words of wisdom than that, but that’s pretty much it. _

_ But, maybe this will make you smile. _

It was a story about Shego’s latest adventure for the GJ, chasing some idiot trying to set off a nuke somewhere in the rainforests of the South America. Shego’s luck, which was normally, pretty good, had been so far past abysmal she had considered simply giving up. Kim thought that if she had a hovercraft that had lost engine power several thousand feet in the air, a crash in an uncharted swamp, territorial poo-flinging monkeys and an encounter with the most evil creatures in the world (AKA: Llamas) she too would have given up. 

Kim was in tears by the end, and her sides ached she’d laughed so hard.

_ Seriously, I’ve washed my hair six times A DAY since I got back, and I still feel gross. If you haven’t cracked a smile yet, then I’m not sure what to tell you. Except that of anyone I’ve ever met, you’re the mostly likely to come through that kind of shit with your wits and will intact. Hang in there, alright? And if there’s anything I can do, just ask. _

_ Shego _

It was, strangely enough, exactly what Kim needed. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Ron said that evening when he came over to be tutored through his science homework. His parents paid her to do it, and while Ron didn’t always need the help they both knew it was a way for the Stoppables to help out without stepping on Dr. Possible’s surprisingly touchy pride. The tweebs were settled playing video games upstairs, and her father watching TV with her mother on the couch.

Kim shrugged, and said, “I read something really funny today, and I kind of needed it.”

“If you’re in the mood for funny,” her best friend from kindergarten offered quickly, “We could go see that new comedy this Saturday. My treat.”

“I’ve got to work,” the thief said with a shrug.

“You sure do work odd hours.”

“That’s why they’re willing to pay so much. Flexibility with odd hours and travel.”

“I know, I know...”

(The family and friends thinks she’s become a personal trainer for a cheerleading something or other. Given her talent and abilities, it’s not a stretch. It’s why her hours are odd and she travels so much.)

Later that night, Kim replied.

_ Thanks, I really needed that. The laughter and the encouragement. My sides still hurt, if that tells you how much I laughed, and I don’t think I stopped smiling today. That’s the first time since I can’t even remember when that I can say that. So, thanks. _

_ Kim _

She did the job on Saturday, but it was a low-end deal and Shego didn’t show up which was pretty much exactly what she expected. She handed the items in question over for a considerable amount of cash, and it made it easy to pretend she was doing a regular job as she gave her father small amounts in weekly intervals so he wouldn’t get suspicious.

The next week, she got another email.

_ Hey, don’t know how things are going, but just in case you need another laugh here’s a funny story for you. _

It was a detailed account of Shego’s encounter with a new villain, a mad old woman who just wanted to make jobs for nannies and decided the best way to go about it was to create an army of babies who stole pacifiers so the regular babies would be unhappy and the parents would therefore hire a nanny to help was hilarious. Shego’s own personal reactions to it all only made it more so. Kim was, once again, laughing until her sides ached as she read through it a second time. It ended with:

_ Hope this helped. And I’ve got plenty more where it came from. For some reason, the GJ likes to send me after the weirdos. And if I’m bugging you, tell me to fuck off and that’s fine too.  _

_ Shego _

Kim had no intention of doing so.

_ And lose my best source of entertainment in weeks? I don’t think so. Although you might want to limit yourself to a story a week or I might pop a rib from laughing. Seriously, what are villains thinking? How can people smart enough to come up with some of those ridiculous inventions use them in such ridiculous ways? I mean, some of them might actually be a threat if they weren’t so hung up on being stupid. Thanks for the laugh! _

At which point, the emails became a regular thing, and the highlight of her week. She shared a few with Ron and Monique, and both agreed that being a hero was way overrated if that was the sort of ridiculousness you had to put up with. 

Kim did feel slightly guilty about keeping her other identity a secret, but Shego encouraged her to do what she had to to make it by and that in a way was a sort of validation. She’d understand in the end, right?

-090-

“Are you seriously paying more attention to that email than to me?” Heather asked as Shego brought her laptop to her bed and settled in to type.

“I just gave you, like, two hours of undivided attention,” Shego replied absently as she clicked through her inbox. “And usually afterwards you sleep or go home. Was there a third option I was unaware of?”

“We could, I don’t know, actually hang out or something.” Heather pouts.

Shego paused, looking at her companion. Describe. “I thought you made it clear,” she said dryly. “This is not a couples thing. It’s just a sex thing. Did that change when I wasn’t looking, or...?”

“We don’t have to be a couple to hang out together,” Heather argued, looking away. “Or...or go get a bite to eat.”

“We do that sometimes.”

“With the whole group, yeah. But, not just us.”

“Which sounds like a date.”

“Are you opposed to going on a date with me?”

“Ok, time out,” Shego said as she set the laptop aside and gave the woman next to her on the bed a hard look. “This isn’t fair. When this started, I flat out asked you what you wanted. You flat out stated that you didn’t want to date and you didn’t want romance. Just the sex. And the freedom to come and go as you want. I accepted that, and I have never complained about it. You’ve had, what, five or six other people on the side on and off? I’m not upset about that, because that’s what we agreed to, but don’t get mad at me when I’m assuming I’m still just your fuck-buddy because the last time we actually discussed this that’s all there was to it. Now if there’s something I need to know, then tell me.”

“Are you seriously saying that after two years of sleeping together, that’s all there is between us?”

“Um, yes, because that’s what we  _ agreed to _ . I mean, I like you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t sleep with you. But I wasn’t going to let myself get attached to someone who abandons me for weeks at a time because she found a new toy at her favorite bar.”

“Well at least I invest time into people who are actually here with me instead of some teenager halfway across the country.”

“I write  _ one email a fucking week _ !  _ If _ you come see me, you get hours of my time, Heather. You cannot compare the two.”

“Yes, I have to come to you. I  _ always _ have to come to you!”

“You fucking told me not to go to your place! You set a boundary, and I respected it! The  _ fuck _ is wrong with that?!”

“Then fuck you, Shego. I’ll go find someone who appreciates me for everything that I am.” Heather gets up, hastily pulling on her clothes.

“Seriously? That’s the line you’re going to take? I don’t appreciate you?” Shego is so angry she’s nearly shaking. “Get out. Get the fuck out and don’t come back.”

“I won’t!”

“Good!”

The door slams. Shego throws a few things. One of them is, thankfully, not her laptop. She debates calling someone, but unfortunately she and Heather move in pretty much the same circle at the GJ and knowing the girl she’s already started spreading crap around. Mona, one of the other agents, did warn Shego about this at the beginning. Well, fuck, she’s just stuck now and that’s all there is to it. 

Instead, she goes and gets a beer from her fridge and settles back down with her laptop. 

_ There is no funny story this week, unless you think people being douchebags is funny. Sorry, I’m just really pissed off right now and given the crap that’s about to go down it’s probably not going to improve any time in the next week. So...yeah. Maybe next week. _

The response came fast enough that Shego wondered what, precisely, the teen was doing on the other end. Waiting for her email? Was it that much of a highlight of her week? That was a depressing and yet somehow heartwarming thought. It was almost enough to make her forget her anger. Almost.

_ You told me I could vent. If you want, you’re welcome to do the same. It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone, and this is a sitch I’m definitely removed from if you’re worried about people taking sides. It’s up to you, though _ .

Shego almost sent back a negative. This was an adult situation, about adult things, and...

And Kim Possible wasn’t a mature adult?

She was 17, yeah, but that didn’t mean much when she was also working a full time job, attending school online to finish her GED and supporting her mom with her health problems. So instead she sent this:

_ So, I almost did the stupidest thing in the world and try to tell you this was an adult situation that you weren’t old enough to handle. Then I remembered who I was talking to. For a 17 year old, you’re more mature than most of the adults I work with. But, this is about someone I’ve been sleeping with, and if that sort of stuff squicks you out then just stop here and delete the rest. I won’t judge, and at least it’ll be out of my system. _

_ So, about two years ago I started sleeping with someone I work with. We aren’t in the same department or anything, and we hardly see each other during work hours, but it’s definitely a grey area in terms of whether or not I SHOULD have allowed it to happen in the first place. I was, to be honest, warned about this person and I ignored the warning so I guess this shit storm is at least partly my fault. _

_ From the beginning, things were set out clearly between us. This wasn’t a relationship, or dating, or anything like that. It was just sex, whenever we felt like it, no strings attached. I even gave them the choice on that, and that was what they said they wanted. It’s been an alright ride. The sex is pretty good. I don’t hugely like sharing, but a girl has needs and this was getting the job done for now. They would go hang out with someone else for a few weeks occasionally, but they always came back before more than a month had passed. So, you know, I took the good with the bad and didn’t complain. _

_ Well, out of nowhere they start attacking me about the fact that, other than sexy times or when we’re hanging out with a work group, we don’t do much together. And I’m like, why would we? You said you didn’t want to do the whole dating thing. And it just kind of went downhill from there, with everything apparently being my fault from the fact that I never go to their place (which they told me not to from the beginning) to how apparently writing you an email once a week is investing more time in people who are on the other side of the country than in them. This was after they’d just had two hours of my undivided attention, and it wasn’t even the first time this week so that was completely unfair to even try and compare the two! _

_ Anyways, they left after there was some yelling. I haven’t called anyone, because I know what’s going to happen. It’s happened before, and I was warned. She’s going to try and turn it into a war at work. Make people pick sides. Which, if I let her, means Betty (my boss) might get involved. I really hate it when Betty gets involved. It doesn’t end well.  _

_ So, now, I’m stuck. I don’t want to call anyone and start anything. I honestly don’t know who would take my side or theirs, and I don’t want to either. I don’t want it to blow up into a big thing. It’s just so fucking stupid, because it really did come out of nowhere and somehow I’m going to get blamed for whatever goes down even though it’s really not my fault. It’s high school drama is what it is, and I fucking graduated almost a decade ago. I hate it. Monday at work is going to be a shit storm. _

_ That’s it. That’s what’s going on. Any words of wisdom, oh ridiculously mature 17 year old?  _

Shego hit send. Then she went and had another beer. She was surprised to find, an hour later when she finally wandered back to her laptop another message waiting for her. 

_ Words of wisdom? How about ‘don’t be dramatic’? I’m not trying to be a smartass, but it seems like if they’re trying to start something the easiest way to not start drama is to refuse to rise to whatever it is they do. I mean, don’t let them push you around, but don’t take the bait either. Just ignore them. I mean, you seem like a pretty cool person to me, and I’m sure the people you work with see that too. Just don’t sink to their level, right? _

_ I know that’s a lot easier said than done, so I’ll end by wishing you good luck. Let me know how it goes?  _

It was a surprisingly sound piece of advice. So Shego decided to follow it. 

Monday morning was never a good day, unless it was donut day and this Monday was definitely not donut day. 

Shego checked in at the front desk, and went back to the locker room. She changed, ignoring the buzz of chatter around her as others came and went with the changing of the shifts, and headed for her first stop of the morning. 

Like Kim said, it was easier said than done. By lunch the building was rife with gossip, and more than one busybody masquerading as a concerned friend had come to dig for juicy details. Shego ignored them all. She wasn’t rude about it, but she refused to discuss the topic saying there wasn’t anything for her to say and Heather could do what she liked. It was tempting to remind people of the many others Heather had dallied with over the last two years, or to point out the injustice of the words being flung against her. But she didn’t, she just shrugged and let it go. Somehow, knowing she would be able to tell Kim that she’d succeeded at a difficult task gave her the strength to do just that. 

With no fuel coming from the opposite end, the fire died within two days. Heather tried to relight them by adding further gossip to the mill but recycled stories or just plain lies didn’t have the effect of the original words spoken on Monday. And by Thursday, cooler heads were pointing out that if Heather was still railing against Shego and Shego wasn’t firing back, then it was probably just Heather being Heather again. She had done this before. With Agent Nelson before Shego, and that one secretary before that. And that didn’t even include all the one-night-stands she was famous for.

On Friday, Shego found herself at the same table as Agent Nelson for lunch.

“Well,” the petite medical scientist said with a wide grin. “You weathered that shit storm better than I did.”

“I should have listened when you warned me,” Shego replied with a rueful grin.

“Yeah, but it’s the way she kisses you those first few times...”

“I know, right? That really shouldn’t be legal.”

“Mm. Still, congrats on damage control, right? I almost lost my job over the screaming match she pushed me into in the front lobby.”

“Yeah...that might have been me too, only someone gave me some good advice and I decided to follow it.”

“Lucky you.” Thoughtful. “Maybe we should start a club. Then people would listen when we try and tell them how crazy she is.”

“Why does she still work here again? Dr. Director usually doesn’t put up with that kind of shit.”

“Because she’s a specialized mechanical engineer and there’s only a handful of people in the world with that particular set of skills. If they managed to find a replacement, though, she’d probably be out in a flash.”

“Lucky her.” Grumbling. Eyeing Agent Nelson thoughtfully. “You know, you’re pretty cute...”

“Married.”

“Damn.”

“Thanks for the compliment, though. My wife will find it hilarious. You can’t use your newfound free time to properly thank the friend who gave you such good advice?”

“No.” Laughing. “She’s...just, no.”

“Taken?”

“I don’t know.” Realizing that for the first time. “But not here either way, and also other complications, so...”

“I thought you liked challenges, and that’s why you went after Heather.”

“Ha. No, not making that mistake again.”

“Still, we’ll have you over for dinner sometime. You and I can reminisce over the ridiculousness of Heather, and my wife can make fun of us for being stupid. She makes an excellent homemade lasagna...?”

“I might take you up on that offer.”

(The effect of this is Shego transitions from the ‘party group’ of the GJ to the more ‘adult group’. This includes Agent Du. There’s a lot less drinking and partying, but also fewer hangovers and no crazy ex-girlfriends lurking in the shadows.)

Shego sat down that night to write her email.

_ So, thanks to you this week wasn’t fun but it wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be either. I even got complimented on my level headedness which pretty much never happens. By today, no one was even bothering to try and ask me about it anymore, and next week hopefully it’ll be over. My boss didn’t get involved at all, and that’s that. So, thanks. _

_ And in honor of your awesome advice, I have selected two stories for your enjoyment to make up for the one you missed last week.  _

_ The one first one started in Scotland, where I met this kilt-wearing maniac named Duff Killigan... _

-090-

“Good news, Kimmie-cub?” her father asked as he caught her smiling at her laptop screen at the kitchen table.

“Yeah,” she replied as she shut it quickly. “But it’s no big. Just news from a friend.”

“A friend?” His head comes up, parental alarms going off.

“Not a boy, dad.” Deciding it’s safe enough to come clean. “Do you remember Miss Shego? From the GJ?”

“Um, yes, she came to ask about rocket fuel, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, her. She was at the awards ceremony that night, and we talked afterwards. She told me how to get in touch with her, and we’ve been emailing every once in awhile since then.”

“My Kimmie-cub is penpals with a super hero.” Grinning.

“I don’t think she thinks of herself as a hero.”

“Why not?”

“I dunno, it’s just a feeling that I get.”

“Well, either way I’m sure she’s a good influence to have around. Just don’t pester her, as I’m sure she’s very busy.”

Kim just nodded, trying too hard not to laugh to reply. 

-090-

Kim wasn’t sure she’d get an email that week. She still felt guilty about the kick, and wondered if Shego was as indestructible as she claimed given how slow the hero had been to rise. The time had been just long enough for Kim to make her escape. 

Shego only appeared occasionally when Kim was on the job, and generally it was when she was doing a series of thefts for one employer where the next item on the list could be guessed at. The sparring was always fun, though Kim had asked Wade to design her a special mask so she would never make a sound. One slip up would be all that was needed to break her cover. Whether or not she still made it out the door with the item she had come for was about fifty/fifty if the hero was on the scene, but her employers understood the odds and if they didn’t she wouldn’t accept a second job from them. Stealing wasn’t a guarantee, and she was the best in the business. 

Still, when she checked her email that night and there was an unread message waiting for her she gave a sigh of relief. Shego couldn’t be hurt that bad if she was writing to Kim, right?

_ Hey, so this is going to be a short one. I’m a bit banged up, and while by tomorrow it’ll be gone tonight I’m a little groggy from the pain meds. Cracked ribs are no joke. I don’t know if you’ve heard of the Blue Fox, she’s a thief that pops up every now and then, but her roundhouse kick hits a lot harder than you’d think for someone that small. She got away, with the thing she came to steal, but I’ll do better next time. I’ll think of a funny story tomorrow, but I didn’t want you to worry since I hardly ever miss sending you a story.  _

_ Shego _

Kim felt like shit. Cracked ribs? Pain meds? Not wanting Kim to be worried about her? It piled up on her suffocating her like a too-heavy blanket. 

Fucking hell. 

She had to reply. Of course she had to reply. But what was she supposed to say to that? Without giving herself away, too. Geez...

_ You had better not read this until Saturday morning. Sleep is what you need, and you should have just waited on the first email too! I could have waited, and you would have been in less pain. Idiot.  _

_ I’ve heard of the Blue Fox on the news, but I didn’t know it’d been confirmed that she’s a she. Have they found anything else out about her? I hope next time you crack her ribs back, it sounds like she deserves it. _

_ Kim _

Sleep did not come easily that night. She meant that last statement, the least she deserved for her duplicity was cracked ribs. 

Just hang in there, she told herself as she stared up at her ceiling. Mom’s got three more rounds, and then if the scans are all clear she goes back to rebuilding her strength for work. In six months, if the jobs keep coming in steadily, you could be packing up this gig for good. You’ll have to find a real job then, something to keep you busy so your dad doesn’t get suspicious, but that shouldn’t be too hard. 

Six more months, and then the lying would be over. 

She couldn’t wait.

-090-

Shego felt like a whole new person in the morning. She’d been that way since the comet hit her at age ten, as long as it wasn’t something life-threatening. The one time she’d been spit like a kebab by accident she’d taken three days to recover, and that had been with a ruptured gut and one collapsed lung. It was part of what had convinced her that she was likely nearly unkillable. 

Getting up out of bed, the hero showered and cobbled together some breakfast from the little that was in her fridge before sitting down to see if Kim had replied the night before. 

Well, she thought as she’d read through it, I at least deserve the idiot comment. But I didn’t expect her to be quite that blood thirsty. 

Her reply confirmed that she did indeed wait until the next morning to read Kim’s email, and that she felt much better for the sleep. She also mentioned that cracked ribs weren’t a big deal to her, but might be to someone else so she wouldn’t be handing any out any time soon. Besides, there was no one she hated enough to make them endure the pain of having to sit perfectly still for a couple of weeks. Her funny story was, for once, about regular life at GJ and why the entire fire suppression system had gone off on accident last month because of a prank. She ended her email with this:

_ There is no confirmation that the Blue Fox is female, but I’m 99% certain that I’m right. Not only does the Blue Fox’s size and fighting style suggest she is indeed a she, but so does the intelligence with which she operates. I’m fairly certain I’m only being called to 1 or 2 out of every 10 jobs she completes, because she does it so well people don’t even realize what is missing until a day or two later. That’s working smarter, not harder, and that’s distinctly female. Which is a pain in the ass, because you wouldn’t believe how much grief I’ve taken over not capturing her even once yet. Still, facing off with her is always fun. She actually knows how to fight.  _

_ Shego _

With that taken care of, Shego had gotten dressed and headed into work. There was paperwork to do, and while she didn’t enjoy overtime it certainly paid well.

-090-

Kim had, in all fairness, argued that going after the first two items one right after the other would almost certainly mean the third one would be guarded. The employer hadn’t cared, and had actually insisted on coming along to the third job. Generally, that was an automatic reason not to take the job, but triple pay was being offered, along with a hefty bonus if they made it away with the third item intact. That money would go a  _ very _ long way in getting Kim’s family out of medical debt. Against Wade’s better judgement, and her own, she’d taken the job.

The first two hits had gone as planned. Which was to say, nothing out of the ordinary had happened and she’d made a clean getaway. 

At the third one, Shego had been waiting.

There was no witty banter, Kim never allowed herself that opening. Instead, she’d simply tried for a snatch and run. Then it had gone horribly wrong. 

The client had decided to interfere. And by interfere, she meant set off an explosion. The chain reaction sent both her and Shego tumbling through the air, out a stained glass window, and off a cliff. 

-090-

Shego was lucky. 

Oh, it may not look like it right now, but that all depended on your perspective. True, hanging by one arm off a cliff face with your enemy hanging from your other arm in a raging thunderstorm with the sea angrily smashing itself on the rocks below was not the best place to be. But it was lucky she had managed the hold that she had, and it was luckier still that it seemed her opponent was in the mood for some cooperation. 

“So,” Shego yelled over the wave and rain, “If I hoist you up, will you promise not to shove me over the edge?”

The Blue Fox had stared at her with blank eyes, then nodded. 

Good enough. 

Whoever it was, the thief was not particularly heavy, and a very adept climber. And once she’d been secure on the ledge above, she’d actually lowered a hand to Shego to help her shimmy up. 

So far so good. 

They couldn’t reach the top, and there was no safe say down. Shego had eyed the ledges around them, and pointed to one just above.

“If boost you, you think you can make it?”

The fox had nodded. So Shego had done as she said. Again, the fox had immediately laid down after making it to help her up as well. Together they made the climb, and at the top found an anxious villain waiting for them in his hovercraft. A hovercraft he had not thought to bring down and save them from the cliff with. Asshole. 

“You have it!” he cried when he’d spotted the Blue Fox coming up over the final ledge. “And you defeated the despicable hero Shego! Blue Fox, you’re-”

The impact of a foot between his legs cut his words short, and the blue-skinned man folded over on himself in pain. Shego watched as the Blue Fox flipped the groaning man off, then took the science doo-hicky from her bag and tossed it to Shego. With a salute, the woman jumped into the hovercraft, rolled the blue man out and took off. 

“Well,” Shego said as crouched beside the man. “I’d say you deserved that. Who are you, anyways?”

“Dr. Drakken!” he gasped as he tried to stand and instead merely curled up all the tighter. “Someday I...will rule...the world...!”

“Not from a prison cell, you won’t.”

-090-

“And, he’s blacklisted,” Wade said as he arranged for transport for Kim once she’d ditched the too-showy hovercraft. “Did he seriously blow up the place?”

“Yes! And for no reason at all! If not for Shego, I’d be dead!”

“Saved by your enemy. That has to sting.”

“Not really. She is the good guy. She wouldn’t be a hero if she weren’t ok with saving people.”

“True.”

-090-

Six months after her mother finished chemotherapy, Kim did her last job with Wade.

“You’re sure it’s going to be enough?” he asked as she headed home from trading the stole goods for cash.

“Yes,” she replied steadily. “And if it isn’t, I’ll find something else to do. I’m done with this, seriously.”

“I’m not going to take down the website,” he replied evenly. “But I will put a notice out that your work is on hold. That gives you some time, just in case something else crops up.”

“I’m serious, Wade. I don’t want to go back.”

“I believe you, but better to be cautious than foolish.”

“You’re twelve. Stop trying to act like you’re 50.”

“Right. Let me know if anything comes up.”

“I will. And Wade?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. Seriously. I couldn’t have done this last year and a half without you.”

“No problem! You’ll...stay in touch, right?”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Thanks.”

-090-

Kim’s usual response to Shego’s stories was a short update on her mom’s progress, any funny tidbits about her own daily life, and once more thanking her for making her laugh. 

For the first time, with Thanksgiving and Christmas right around the corner, she included a question.

_ So, any big plans for the holidays this year? Or are heroes not allowed time off to celebrate? _

Shego stared at the email on her phone screen, momentarily ignoring her dinner companions as she debated whether or not she wanted to answer the question.

“Bad news?” Agent Mona Nelson asked, poking her gently in the shoulder. Her wife, Lisa, rolled her eyes. 

“No,” Shego said, quickly turning off her screen and putting the device away in her coat on the back of her chair. Out of sight, out of mind. “It’s fine. This really is delicious, Lisa. What is it again?”

“A risotto,” the tall blonde said with a smile. “And 10 points for that quick topic change.”

“We weren’t talking about anything,” Shego replied lightly. “So there was no topic to change.”

“Then I’ll flat out ask. What did you read on your phone that made you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you’d rather not have read it at all. Dr. Director isn’t riding your case about the whole Blue Fox thing again, is she?”

“No,” Shego said, taking the out and running with it. “I think she’s realized I’m not changing my stance. If the Blue Fox isn’t stealing anymore, there’s really no point in trying to track them down. We have bigger problems, so that’s what we should focus on.”

“Yeah, bigger problems,” Mona agreed as she sipped her wine. “Like what’s on your phone.”

Damn. Shego rolled her eyes. “It isn’t-”

“It’s her pen pal,” a voice said right behind her, a the black-haired hero jumped as she whirled to face Agent Danielka standing beside her chair holding her phone and perusing the screen mildly. She didn’t protest when Shego snatched it from her hands, but the amusement on her face was apparent to everyone. “She asked about the holidays. Touchy subject?”

“No,” Shego snapped, tucking the phone in her pants pocket and sitting back down. “I just don’t like explaining, that’s all.”

“Explaining what?” Lisa. “I mean, I know you prefer to work through the holidays. And I’m not going to lie, the pay-bump is nice. Is that it?”

“No, it’s what comes after you explain that.” Accepting that she isn’t going to get out of explaining this. “Because the next thing everyone mentions is ‘what about your family? Don’t you want to see them?’ And I hate answering that question, because it means either lying or sounding like a stone-cold bitch or getting the pity act. None of which is enjoyable in the least. So...yeah.”

“Then just ignore the question,” Danielka said as she sat in the empty seat. Describe her more, definitely older woman. “You aren’t obligated to answer.”

“You don’t understand,” Mona said, winking at her wife. “This is Shego’s  _ special friend _ . The one she never wants to talk about.”

“In an illicit love affair?” Danielka, becoming more interested.

“No. It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?” Lisa, seriously. “You don’t ever like explaining yourself, but maybe if you told us why she was so important that you’ve even interrupted missions to reply to her emails we wouldn’t give you such a hard time about her.”

Shego considers that, this asks, “What were you doing when you were 16 or 17?”

Lisa laughs, “The usual high school thing. Squeaking by on my grades and sneaking out with friends to have fun. I knew I wanted to cook, so school wasn’t really important to me.” She looks at her wife.

“Working hard to get into college,” Mona admitted with a shrug. “But I did a lot of extra curricular stuff too. Clubs. Student government stuff. I also played violin in the orchestra.” 

“I went to school,” Danielka said absently. “And worked in my parents’ shop when they made me. They ran a little delicatessen and soda shop in main street. It was mortifying serving the cool kids who came there after school to hang out.” Looking at Shego. “What about you?”

“I was pretending I was a hero when really I was just letting stupid men in suits tell me what to do,” Shego replied flatly. “The only thing I stuck up for myself on was learning to fly. Everything else, literally, I just rolled over and let everyone else have their way. It was the path of least resistance, and so that’s what I did. And I thought, by doing that anything that happened wasn’t my fault. I wasn’t the one who made the decision, right? They’re the ones who told me where to go, who to save. That absolves me of everything, right? Took me years to see the truth, and I still feel like a gullible fool for it all.”

“Yeah, but you came to the GJ then. That was your decision.”

“That? I mean, yeah, I did, but it wasn’t because of me. Dr. Director recruited me, came and spoke to me in the tower. Offered me a job. Pointed out all the shit I was sick of, and made this place seem a paradise in comparison. I mean, she’s kept all her promises so I’m not complaining, but you can’t even really argue that I did much in making the choice. She even picked me up, arranged my flight and helped pretty much set up my life on this end. Path of least resistance plus something I actually wanted to do was too tempting to pass up.”

“So you would have stayed if Dr. Director hadn’t taken you out of that mess?”

“No, at least not forever, but I’m not going to promise I would have found something worth while to do with my time either.” Frowning. “This is why I tell you guys I’m not a hero. Because I’m really fucking not. If it hadn’t been Dr. Director, it would have been someone else. And honestly, I don’t think it would have mattered who to 19 year old me as long as they were better than what I was leaving behind. I don’t do this job for some noble shit like ‘peace’ or ‘world justice’. I do it because I’m good at it, I get paid, and the woman in charge isn’t an idiot. Unless she’s dealing with her brother, but I can’t throw stones there so...”

“And this all relates back to your penpal...how?”

“At 16, she was dealing with her mother’s cancer coming back and helping her father care for her two younger brothers. She dropped out of regular school to homeschool herself online and get a full-time job to help pay the bills, because chemo’s expensive and her father had to change his job to be there with her mom. She also cleans the house and keeps food on the table. Not because anyone told her to or it was easy, but because it was what she decided to do. So she did, all by herself. 16 year old me probably would have bounced that scene so fast I’d leave smoke in my wake. Hell, I’m not sure 25 year old me could handle that shit. She buckled down and said ‘fuck that, what can I do to help?’ That’s two years ago. She graduated, still works full-time, and made sure her genius-level twin brothers stayed in school.” Rubbing her forehead. “At 18, she has more idea of what she wants out of her life and what she’s willing to do to get it than I did at her age. Hell, probably more than I do now.”

“It sounds like you really admire her.”

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t?” Shego replied hotly. “I mean, she’s probably had a better influence on me than I have on her and I’m supposed to be the fuckin’ hero. When you know there’s some 18 year old who’s got her shit together better than you, it makes you reconsider all the stupid you’re letting creep into her life. Makes you want to be a better person.”

“So, basically, she’s your conscience.” Lisa, gently teasing.

“I mean, I guess. Kind of.”

“And you don’t want to blow her off, because she’s already got enough shit going on.”

“But you don’t want to deal with the pity either.” Danielka. “Yeah, I get that, from an 18 year old that would be like a slap in the face.”

“Well, yeah, but is she a kid or isn’t she?” Mona pointed out thoughtfully. “I mean, pity from a kid would suck. But understanding from your friend is...annoying but bearable?”

“Because they’re your friend.” Lisa.

“It’s a good point.” Danielka.

“...I’ll think about it.”

And because there was only so far you could push Shego, they let it go.

-090-

Kim opened her reply the next morning

_ Glad to hear your mom’s doing so well! To answer your question, I’ll probably work a double shift over the holidays. I don’t have any family to go visit, and it’s nice to let people who do go see their loved ones. To answer the usual questions: they’re not dead, we just aren’t on speaking terms. It happened a long time ago, and it really is fine now. I’ve got good friends who keep me company, and would let me spend the day with them if I really wanted to. So no pity party, alright? I hate that shit.  _

_ Shego _

“Hey dad,” Kim asked as she met her father in the kitchen. “Do we have any plans for Christmas?”

“How do you mean?” Dr. Possible replied as he poured them both a cup of coffee.

“Like, is anyone coming to see us this year, or...?”

“No, I don’t think so. Your mom still isn’t supposed to travel too far from her doctor so we’re staying in town, and everyone came to see us this summer with your mother doing so well.” Opening the newspaper. “Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“You don’t have any plans to travel, do you?”

“No, I’ll be here. Working.” Her new job is as a tutor and nanny for a rich family in town. “They’re offering me extra to come in the day before and after Christmas. I think if they could get away with it, they’d have me come Christmas day.”

“You could quit. We’ve talked about that.”

“Yeah, but I want to save up to get a decent car to get around in and while community college is cheap it’s not free. Once everything is covered without asking for loans, I’ll look for something else to do.”

“Well, given your track record I think you’re definitely grown-up enough to make that choice for yourself.”

“Thanks, dad.”

-090-

Kim hadn’t been able to resist the temptation. She had called Wade, and sent the young hacker on a quest for information that at least gave him something to do other than video games on a dreary afternoon. A few hours later, her phone went off.

“Got it,” he said when she answered it. “Why did you want information about Shego, though? You’re not trying to get even or anything, are you?”

“No, no, I was just curious about something that’s all.”

“Why? You’re out of that line of work, right?”

“Yes, and I know you’ve been keeping tabs on me so no need to act all suspicious. Our agreement still holds, Wade.”

“Ok, then why do you want her life’s story?”

“Because we’re kind of penpals?”

She has to tell him the whole thing.

“And you want to know why she doesn’t talk to her family without prying,” he concluded for her. “Because getting into someone’s dirty laundry by hacking is so much less intrusive.”

“Not if she doesn’t find out about it.”

“I mean, she won’t from me, I’m the best at what I do. But...”

“I won’t slip up, OK? We only email, and it’s not like I’m ever going to actually see her in person again.”

“Yeah, OK.” Doubtful. “I’ve forwarded everything to you. Let me know if you need more.”

“Will do. Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

-090-

There wasn’t much there, but from what there was Kim began to piece together a picture that made her blood boil as much as her heart break. 

Why would you force someone to become a hero?

The newspaper clippings about the accident, the meteor that fell and nearly killed Sheila Gomez and her four brothers, were more interested in the side effects of their exposure to high amounts of radiation rather than the devastation such an event must have had in their lives. Skipping a year ahead through the articles, the city had signed a deal with the parents, Mr. and Mrs. Gomez, so fund the building of a central base and training facility for their ‘gifted youngsters’ that ‘they may serve the community with their new found abilities’. Skipping two years further, there were articles about the young team and their heroic rescues through the city and the surrounding area. Stopping bank robberies. Catching escaped convicts. Rescuing people from burning buildings or other disasters. 

The young Shego looked so...vulnerable. And when she smiled for pictures, it seemed like it never reached her eyes. The two older brothers were clearly happy to be the center of attention, but the younger two bothered Kim more than Shego’s youth did. They couldn’t be more than 3 or 4. They weren’t allowed out on missions yet with their elder siblings, but they did demonstrations for special occasions to prove how effective their training was and were allowed nothing like a normal childhood as a result. 

No wonder Shego had left. Kim was only surprised she’d stayed so long.

Jumping towards the end, the article was an official statement from Hego, the supposed leader of the team. 

_ It is my duty to inform you that our sister, Shego, has for the time being stepped back as an active member of Team Go. Whether she will return at a later date is yet to be determined, and we of course wish her the best in her current endeavors. I have no doubt that even in her absence, our team will continue to- _

The rest of it was useless drivel about ‘fighting the good fight’ and ‘defending the weak’ with lots of what sounded like bragging thrown in with fancy words. Kim wasn’t inherently against defending the weak or fighting the good fight. Both things needed to be done. But neither the pictures of the brothers nor there words instilled her with any confidence for some reason. She rather thought Shego had been the brains of the operation. 

Scanning the rest of the articles, it proved she was right. 

Team Go, within a year of Shego’s departure, had pulled back to just fighting the super-baddies that regular police couldn’t handle. They no longer interfered with escaped convicts, house fires or bank robberies. They simply didn’t have the ability to face normal people and not wreck everything in sight. Encounters with the super-baddies themselves became scarce, and while Hego attributed it to the excellent work he and his brothers were doing Kim thought it might be because the bad guys had decided to move on. She’d be embarrassed, fighting someone like Team Go. They just looked so...incompetent. 

There was also a couple of emails. She almost didn’t open them, and then immediately regretted it after the fact when she did. 

Shego had emailed the Tower about coming home for the twin’s 8th birthday, but the reply had come, it appeared, directly from her father. A father who had not forgiven her for going her own way at 19. It was like a train wreck, Kim couldn’t look away as she scanned the list of invectives and grievances laid at Shego’s feet. Among them were a few accusations that left Kim wondering, with no way to relieve her curiosity without digging further. Digging that now seemed horribly wrong after the fact. There was more, but she felt like too much of a jerk already to possibly look further.

Guilt made her delete everything from her laptop, and she laid back on her bed to stare at her ceiling. 

“Something wrong, Bubblebutt?”

Kim looked up, and saw for the first time in over a year her mother standing in the doorway to her room.

“You can climb the stairs?” she asked, surprised.

“I was just cleared today by the physical therapist, though I’m supposed to limit how many trips I make,” Ann Possible said with an air of triumph as she sank tiredly onto her daughter’s bed. “And I have to hold onto the railing for dear life, to prevent a fall.”

“Still, that’s...that’s awesome.” Wide smile.

“So, what is it that’s got you in a funk?”

“Just something stupid, that’s all. It’s fine, mom, I’ll handle it.”

“Kimmie...” Her mom’s face looks sad. “I know this last year and a half has been hard. Your father and I are so proud of you and everything you’ve done to support our family. You stepped up in a way we never expected you to, and it’s because of you that we’re not losing the house this year to creditors. That’s just the honest truth. But...you’re still my daughter. And I still know when something’s bugging my bubblebutt. So...what’s wrong?”

Kim decided to go with an answer that wasn’t entirely a lie. “I wanted to know if we could invite Shego to spend the holidays with us,” she said quietly. “But...I don’t know how to ask, because I found some things out she hasn’t actually told me and I don’t want her to think I was digging up information behind her back.”

“Were you?”

“...kind of. I just wanted to know why she doesn’t talk to her family anymore. That’s kind of a big deal, and...” Seeing her mom’s disapproving look. “I know, I know, I should have just asked her.”

“Does she have plans for the holidays?”

“She said she usually spends them working so other people who actually like their families can go visit them,” Kim admitted with a shrug. “I don’t know how far out they plan that, so...maybe.”

“You can still make the offer,” Ann Possible said with a half-smile. “Though...you should come clean about why.”

“Yeah, I know.” She doesn’t plan on it. Lying has become too easy now.

“I’m curious to meet this Shego,” the neurosurgeon admitted as she slowly stood and stretched. “Your father was impressed by her, and I’ve heard nothing but good things from you. She must be quite the woman.”

“She does save the world on a regular basis. You’d probably have to be pretty special to do that, I think.”

“Probably. Don’t stay up too late, alright? You look exhausted lately.”

“The Robinson’s have been busy, so I’ve been putting in 50-60 hours a week at their house with the kids.”

“That really is ridiculous. Why have children if you aren’t going to spend any time with them. I’d give my left arm for every minute I’ve missed this last year and a half with you and the boys.”

“Don’t say that mom. It’s not your fault.”

“Still true, though. Good night, Bubblebutt.”

“Mo-om.”

-090-

“Actually, you’re going to spend the day before Christmas on a special mission,” Dr. Director said as Shego sat chatting in her office. “And then you get a week of vacation.”

“A  _ week _ ?” Shego replied skeptically. “Why?”

“Because,” the Director of GJ said ominously. “You’ve stacked up too much time off, and HR is riding my ass about it. Apparently, Agents have a minimum amount of time you’re supposed to be off duty through the year, and you’re the biggest offender.”

“I like overtime.”

“I’m sure you do given what I pay you. Still, this is the first of your enforced vacations.”

“The  _ first. _ ”

“Yes. You’ll take a minimum of two whole weeks next year as well. And either you pick the days or I will.”

“Right.” Rolling her eyes. “Well, I’ll start looking. A cruise has always sounded fun...where am I going to be the day before Christmas?”

“Middleton Hospital, doing a Make a Wish visit.”

“...how old?”

“Twelve. A girl with leukemia. Specifically requested you. Apparently, she’s been a fan for years.”

“But...she’s not...like...”

“No, she’s expected to make it.”

“Good.” Breathing a sigh of relief. “Yeah, I can do that then. And then a week’s vacation. Does it matter where I spend it?”

“As long as you don’t set foot in this building, no.”

“Alright. I guess I can do that.”

-090-

_ Could I give you a call this week? Or could you call me? I’d like to ask you something. _

_ Kim _

Shego read the end of the email for the fifth time and couldn’t decide what she wanted to do. The message had hit her inbox as soon as she’d left Dr. Director’s office, and somehow it felt too good to be true. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, though what that meant was anyone’s guess.

In the end, the decision was taken from her. 

“Call for you, Shego.” It’s one of the agents in training. She’s in the gym, training. “They said they could transfer it to the phone here.”

“Who is it?”

“They didn’t say.”

“Yeah, I’ll take it.” She goes, and picks up the phone once it’s blinking. “Hello, Shego speaking.”

_ Shego, we haven’t formally met but I’m Dr. Ann Possible, Kim’s mom. How are you? _

Shego was certain her jaw hit the floor. Quickly, she pulled herself together and replied, “Uh, fine. Thank you. You...sound really good. Is everything alright...?”

_ Yes, Kim’s fine if you’re wondering. I’m sorry to just spring this on you, but I didn’t know how else to get in touch with you. I’m being slowly reintroduced to work, and happened to hear that you will be visiting our hospital the day before Christmas to spend time with a special patient. Is that correct? _

“Yes, ma’am,” Shego replied, aware she was gathering some watchers likely with the dazed look on her face. “I was just informed of the trip today.”

_ Will you be in Middleton long? _

“I’m not sure,” the hero said carefully. “Officially, I’m on vacation after that visit for a week. However, since I also didn’t find that out until today as well I haven’t really settled on anything yet.”

_ Perfect. You should come spend Christmas and New Year's with us. _

Shego didn’t reply. She was too busy scraping her jaw up off the floor for a second time. 

_ Shego? Did I lose you? _ She sounds amused.

“No ma’am, I just....” Rubbing her forehead. “...are you sure? You don’t even know me.”

_ Kim speaks very highly of you. And I missed your visit the first time. I’d also like to hear some of your stories for myself.  _ There was a slight pause.  _ I know this is very sudden, and perhaps a bit presumptuous, but if you have nowhere else you would rather be then you should come spend it with us. _

“I can get a hotel-”

_ Don’t be ridiculous. We have a guest room, and you’ll be able to hang out with Kim and her friends when she isn’t working. If you’re coming to spend Christmas with us, I insist. _

It’s something in the voice, the ‘mom’ tone. Shego folds.

“I’ll forward my travel information to Kim when I have it, so you know when to expect me.”

_ Excellent! Please excuse me, Kim just came home and I should tell her the news. Good bye. _

“Goodbye,” Shego said as she heard Kim in the background start to ask what was going on before the line went dead. She turned to find Agent Du watching her curiously. “See something you like, Will?”

“Um, you looking flabbergasted and a bit browbeaten?” he replied with a slight grin. “What, was that your mom?”

“No,” Shego said quickly. “Just...a friend. I guess.”

“I’d like to meet this friend if they can make you fold like a deck of cards that fast.”

“I did not fold.”

“Did too.”

“You don’t even know what was said!”

“I don’t need to.” Turning to walk away. “I know what someone looks like when they’ve lost a battle.”

“I didn’t-!” Her cell phone starts to ring. It’s an unknown number. Instinct makes her answer it. “Hello?”

_ Shego, this is Kim. The utterly mortified teenager whose mom just called you apparently. _ There’s laughter in the background.

“Hey,” Shego replied, glaring at Will before stalking the other direction to the locker rooms. “What, did your mom change her mind already?”

_ No, no, I just...I feel like I should apologize or something. _

“What for?”

_ My mom being embarrassing, I guess. _

“That’s pretty much every mom ever, so...don’t worry about it.”

_ Still, this is...you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I know how my mom is, she gets people to agree to things before they realize it all the time. _

“It’s fine, Kim. She’s right on one point. There really isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be. Spending the holiday with your family sounds...nice.”

_ If you’re sure. _

“Yes, I’m sure.” Laughing now. “Are you trying to talk me out of it?”

_ No! No, it’s....I’m glad you’re coming. _

“Me too.” Clearing her throat, because she’s starting to sound sappy and that’s not ok. “I gotta go, on the clock and all that. I’ll be in touch.”

_ Yeah, alright. _

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that,” Danielka said as she appeared in front of Shego. “Who was on the other end.”

“A friend,” Shego replied, wondering how quickly she could escape without looking like she was running away. 

“A  _ friend _ ,” Danielka replied, leaning against the lockers beside Shego as the hero quickly changed into her work clothes. “Right. I’ll have to tell Mona, she’ll probably be able to dig out more.”

“Only if it’s over one of Lisa’s meals with an excellent wine,” Shego called after her. “Then, it might be worth it!”

“I’ll let her know!”

-090-

Apparently, curiosity was catching. It was actually, in some ways, worse than the gossip fires from her ordeal with Heather. The receptionist knew Shego had taken a call from an outside private number that hadn’t been expected. The person had asked for Shego by name, and been very specific about who she wished to speak to. Will Du had watched the conversation, and even if he hadn’t heard what was said he was still adamant that Shego had, somehow, lost a battle and given in to whoever had been on the other end of the line. Danielka adding that she’d taken a phone call on her cell immediately afterwards with a mysterious smile had not helped. 

In the end, Shego had simply stonewalled everyone by burying herself in hated paperwork. Until Lisa had invited her over for dinner, of course. The promise of homemade eggplant Parmesan and steamed vegetables was enough to coerce Shego from her self-imposed exile. 

She knew why she had been invited, and played along as she was welcomed into the small apartment where Danielka already waited with the table set and the wine poured. Small talk was made until the meal was served, and her glass kept full just as she’d hoped and expected. It wasn’t the best she’d ever had, but it was quite good for an evening with friends.

“So,” Lisa said as they settled in to eat. “Mona and I were talking, and we think you should come spend Christmas with us if you’re going to have a week off.”

“Word spreads quickly,” Shego said, rolling her eyes. “But I can’t.”

“You just found out two days ago,” Mona said with a frown. “How can you already have plans?”

“The first problem,” Shego replied tartly, “is I have to be in Middleton the day before Christmas for Make a Wish. So, even if I did fly back immediately I wouldn’t inflict myself on you the next day until I’d gotten a proper sleep. Which would probably be the day after Christmas. However, the second problem is I won’t be flying back immediately as I’ve been invited to stay with some friends while I’m there.”

“What friends do you have in Middleton?”

“Wait,” Mona thinking it through. “Isn’t that where your penpal lives?”

“It is.” Still enjoying the meal.

“Is that who called you at GJ?”

Judicious lying. “No.”

“Then who called you?”

“Ann.” As an afterthought. “She’s Kim’s mom.”

“Her  _ mom _ called you.”

“Yes.” Blandly.

“You really are going to make us work for this, aren’t you?” Lisa, teasing.

“This is delicious, and I’m trying to eat it while it’s still warm. It’s a compliment to your cooking skills.”

“Right.” Lisa still smiles. “So, her mom called you. Why?”

“To confirm I was doing a Make a Wish at the hospital, where she works, and to see if I had plans afterwards.”

“Which you did not.”

“Specifically, no. To be fair, I was expecting her to invite me to dinner while I was in town and that’s it. Christmas and New Years were her idea, and she was very...persistent.”

“Yes, we heard how you folded like a stack of cards.”

“I’m going to murder Will.”

“You will not.” Danielka. “And I still want to know who you were talking to on your cell phone.”

“Oh, that was Kim.”

“Your penpal. Since when do you talk on the phone?”

“We don’t. But my number was on the same card as my email, so...”

“So she called you. Immediately after her mother did and made you fold like a house of cards.”

“I did not....” Rolling her eyes. “Yes, she did.”

“Why?”

“To make sure I hadn’t been bullied into coming to stay for the week.” Shrugs. “Which I hadn’t been. I just...required some convincing is all.”

“Does she want you to come visit?” Lisa, probing.

“Ok, stop. Stop right there.” Frowning. “She’s 18. A really mature 18, yeah, but still 18. It’s not like that. It’s not ever going to be like that. So just...stop.”

“So, what, she’s your little sister?”

The last thing anyone expected was for Shego to freeze, then set down her utensils and stand. “I think that’s it for me for tonight,” she said woodenly, smiling a smile that never reached her eyes before she disappeared out the front and slammed the door behind her. 

The three women stared at each other in silence.

Finally, Mona spoke. “The hell was  _ that _ about.”

-090-

Shego buried herself in her work, and spoke only in passing to her friends as she counted the days down until she left. She knew they would want her to explain, and she didn’t want to talk about it, so she didn’t. That was all there was to it.

She ended up flying out two days before Christmas, and went through the hassle of getting a rental car from the airport before driving to the Possible residence.

It was late, but the lights were still on and the twins burst outside at a run the moment she pulled into the driveway.

“This is  _ so cool-” _

“You’re actually here-”

“I’ll take that-” One bag

“And I’ll take that-” The other bag

“We know which room-”

“So come on it!”

Dr. Possible is waiting for her in the doorway.

“Mis Shego! A pleasure to have you back, and under better circumstances this time.”

“Thank you for letting me crash in your holiday like this.”

“Nonsense, we like company. Ann’s in the kitchen, and she’s eager to meet you. Right this way, though I’m sure you remember.”

Shego did. Compare the house to the state it was in before. Definitely an improvement.

“Shego,” Ann said from the kitchen table. Describe, and how she’s like Kim. “Please excuse me. I’m afraid I wore myself out today...”

“It’s fine,” Shego replied, shaking the extended hand. “Thank you for inviting me. You really didn’t have to-”

“We wanted to. Kim isn’t home yet, but she should be any moment. The family she works for prefers her to stay until their bridge game is over, in case the children wake up so they aren’t disturbed.” Her face shows that she thinks of that. “The boys took your bags upstairs. Is there anything you need to do tonight to prepare for your visit tomorrow, or...?”

“I do need to lay out my clothes,” Shego admitted quickly, wondering how she could have forgotten. “They like us to look our best for these visits, because of the pictures and all...”

“Go ahead. James and I will be turning in soon, I have a check-up in the morning, but you’re welcome to anything in the fridge. Cups are in that cabinet there, and clean towels in the closet next to the bathroom. Help yourself to whatever you need while you’re with us.”

“Thanks.” It still feels a bit strange, but also very welcoming. Shego points to the other door out of the kitchen. “The stairs are that way...?”

“Yes, and your room is the second one on the right. The Kim’s is the first room. The bathroom is at the end of the loft.

“Got it. Thanks.”

Ann Possible was still sitting at the kitchen table, a thoughtful look on her face as she contemplated their visitor, when her daughter got home. 

“She’s upstairs,” was the first thing she said when she saw Kim glance around apprehensively. “Getting things ready for tomorrow. You should go say hi.”

“She’s probably tired,” the younger redhead replied quickly. “I’ll just...see her in the morning.”

“That’s too bad,” Ann said as she motioned to the microwave. “Since I made hot chocolate for you to go share with her.”

“Is it...your homemade hot chocolate?” Tempted.

“It is. But if you don’t want it, I’m sure your father and I wouldn’t mind...”

“I’ll take it up to her.” Quickly. Ann just smiles. “...so, what do you think?”

“I think she reminds me a lot of you?”

“How?” Suspicious.

“Strong willed and independent.”

“...is that a good thing?”

“It can be.”

“Mom, why do I get the feeling you’re teasing me somehow?”

“I have no idea.” Giving her daughter an innocent look. 

“Right. I’m taking this upstairs. You have a good night.” Dropping a kiss on her mom’s cheek.

“You too, sweetie. Don’t stay up too late talking to Shego.”

“I won’t.”

-090-

Shego went over the checklist again as she laid out everything on the bed. The outfit. The boots. The belt and calf-holster that everyone thought looked so cool. Her gloves, complete with the sharpened tips. She had a few goodies in a gift bag she brought along with her for the patient, merch the GJ owned the rights to with her face or signature colors plastered all over it. She hadn’t liked splitting the profits, until Betty pointed out that letting the GJ control her brand also meant their lawyers would make sure no one else was stealing her image. It was a fair point, and Shego had relented. 

And...that was everything. Right? With the nagging feeling she was forgetting something, Shego answered automatically when a knock came at the door.

“Come in.”

“Hey.” It’s Kim, holding two steaming mugs. “Got some hot chocolate, if you want some. If you don’t, it’s fine because I’ll absolutely finish them both.”

“Hey,” Shego replied, suddenly feeling awkward. This is someone she’s spoken to for months, and yet...this is only the third time she’s seen her in person. “Thanks. You can just leave it there. I’ll get to it in a minute.”

“Are you busy, or...?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just trying to make sure I have everything for tomorrow.”

“Do you do hospital visits a lot, or...?”

“Sometimes. When things aren’t busy, or it’s a special case like this one.” Shrugs uncomfortably. “I don’t really like hospitals, but that’s not the kids fault so...I do what I can.”

“You’re sure you’re not a hero?” Trying to joke.

“Yeah, trust me on that one.” Rolling her eyes. “So, do you always work late, or...?”

“Just on bridge night. Or date night. Or for work dinners.” Shrugs. “It pays well. Once I have enough to finish school and get a car I’ll look for something else.”

“I suppose you have to work tomorrow, too.”

“Yeah, it’s Christmas break so I have to go in earlier than normal too.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Disappointed. “I was kind of hoping I could drag you along with me tomorrow.”

“Why?” Surprised.

“I’m terrible with names. But your mom was big at the hospital, right? So, I bet you know everybody.”

“Yeah, no...the odds of me getting out of work are pretty much non-existent. Sorry.”

“That’s ok, we can hang out afterwards. I’m kind of a night owl, anyways.” Clearing her throat. “I mean, if you want to. It’s no big if you already have plans or something-”

“No, I want to hang out.” Catching herself, then laughing. “OMG, listen to us.”

“Ok, so this is as awk-weird for you as it is for me?” Relieved.

“Yes, totally. I mean, we’ve been emailing for what feels like forever but actually talking to you is...really strange.”

“Is it too strange?” Hesitant. “It’s really no big deal, and I can get a flight tomorrow after the hospital visit back north.”

“You think my mom would let you?”

“I could tell her no, if I really had to.”

“I don’t believe you, and it’s not too weird. It’s just going to take a little getting used to.” Thinking. “Maybe if we start from the beginning, though, it’ll be less weird?”

“Like, ‘Hi, my name is Shego, nice to meet you’?”

“Hi,” Kim replied, sticking out her hand. “I’m Kim, and it’s nice to meet you too.”

Rolling her eyes, Shego shakes her hand and tries the hot chocolate. Surprised. “This is really good.”

“So you aren’t going to let me drink them both?” Disappointed.

“Um, no, I’m definitely drinking this.” Pulling it closer to herself.

“It’s amazing, right?”

“Homemade stuff usually is. My friend Lisa, she’s a chef, and she makes the  _ best  _ food...”

“How did you meet her?”

“Her wife, Mona, works in the labs at the GJ as some sort of physicist. We bonded over both having both made the mistake of hooking up with Heather who’s part of the research staff at the GJ. Unlike me, she didn’t have an awesome friend who gave her excellent advice on how to handle it and nearly lost her job when Heather instigated a screaming match in the lobby at work.”

“...oh. Oh, so the time you were really upset...”

“Pissed off would be more accurate, but yes. So, in a way, the reason we’re friends is because of you. I was chill, so she invited me to have dinner with her and her wife in congratulations. That was hands down the best lasagna I’ve ever had.”

“Nice.” Still trying to process it all. And decides it can wait until later. “So, you said you were getting ready. Do you have everything you need?”

“I think so, yeah. They like us looking spiffy in case the family takes pictures and posts them somewhere.” She rolls her eyes. “This isn’t even what I usually wear out when I go on an actual mission anymore, but it’s the suit everyone remembers so...”

“That must get annoying, having everyone know who you are.”

“Honestly, if I’m not in the suit most people’s eyes just pass right over me. Add sunglasses, and it’s like I’m a totally different person.” Smirks. “Which is useful sometimes.”

“How so?”

“Bad guys, well most people really, don’t look at faces, they look at costumes. Take away the costume, sometimes you can walk almost right up to them before they realize who you are. At which point, it’s far too late for them to stop me.”

“Good point.” Yawning abruptly. “Sorry...”

“We can hang out tomorrow. No big.”

“Ok. I’m just right here if you need something. Not that I think you will.”

“Still good to know. Night.”

“Yeah, night.”

-090-

Shego goes to do the hospital visit, Ann goes with her to her surprise. They small-talk on the way there, and Ann acts as her name-dropper. They meet Alice, the patient, and her older sister Alivia. Ann is impressed with how well Shego handles the whole thing, the girls really enjoy the visit.

-090-

Kim tells her employers she’s leaving early, and gets away with it. Realizes how guilty the parents feel about their constantly keeping her late, uses it to also get New Years and New Years Eve off.

-090-

Christmas Eve traditions! Pull from the episode ‘A Possible Christmas’

-090-

Kim is sent back up to wake up Shego the next morning. Shego is awake, but didn’t want to come down in case the family wanted some time alone before she joins them. She’s talking to Lisa and Mona. It’s a video call, so she introduces Kim to them, some teasing. They have news, Dani got hurt, but it’s not serious. She’ll call later, probably. 

For some reason, after hanging up, Shego feels the need to explain that Dani is a 60 year old widow with kids who works in the medical research field. 

Kim is, strangely, relieved and they go downstairs.

-090-

At some point, Kim gets a call from Wade and leaves the room. Ann quietly asks Shego if she can discover if it’s a boyfriend. She also works Shego into saying she and Kim aren’t a thing. 

-090-

Kim and Shego about Wade, she convinces Shego he’s just a ‘work friend’. Shego tells Ann.

-090-

Ron and Monique come after lunch to hang out, first introductions with Shego. Ron tries to be smooth, Shego treats him like a little boy. They go hang out in the loft with pizza and movies. Kim is worried Shego is going to be bored. Shego assures her that watching her and Ron try to flirt is plenty entertaining. 

Shego and Monique make plans to go shopping after Monique reveals her Club Banana employee discount. 

She is a little surprised Monique  _ and _ Ron are staying the night. But gets a phone call, and heads downstairs for more to drink. 

Ann walks in while Shego is video phoning Dani, it turns out they know each other. Shego hands over her phone so they can catch up, she’s amused by the whole thing.

Upstairs, Shego finds Monique lingering in the hallway. Invites her to the guest room to look at the Club Banana after Christmas sale options. Trying to give Ron an opening, and the boy needs all the help he can get. When Kim finally tracks them down, she’s pink-cheeked.

“Finally!” Monique’s words. And Kim goes full on red. Congrats all around.

For the sleepover, Kim and Monique are on her bed and Ron is on the floor. Shego checks that out herself before going to sleep. 

-090-

The next day, Monique and Shego go shopping for Kim. 

That afternoon, Ann asks for a ride to the hospital (she’s still not cleared to drive) so Shego takes her.

She goes to visit Alice, who had a bad turn Christmas day and is now dying. A tumor on her brain stem that was previously unnoticed and is in the process of shutting off her other neurological functions. It’s causing massive seizures. Ann was the surgeon called in on consult, she says it’s inoperable. She has days, if not hours. Alice wants Shego to stay, so she does. They talk, with Alivia. Ann stays with her, to help the parents.

Late that night, when they finally return home, James is waiting up for them. Kim isn’t home yet. Shego goes upstairs, and lays in the dark on her bed. Kim comes home, and asks what’s wrong. Shego goes off on a rant that doesn’t make much sense. Can’t decide yet or not if she cries.

Either way, the next morning she informs the GJ that she’s not returning home until a week after the New Year. She’s staying for the funeral. She asks Ann the next morning if she can add an extra week. Ann says she was going to insist. 

-090-

For New Years Eve, there’s a school dance. Shego is invited to take Stoppable’s place as a chaperone for the dance, and Kim and Ron are totally cool with this as Shego is way cooler than having his parents around. Definitely a moment of triumph when Bonnie tries to lord it over her, and Shego introduces herself. 

Kim goes with Ron, and Monique has a date with one of the football players and doesn’t end well. Shego rescues her, then goes after her own ‘prey’. She gets three kisses, from three different people, and considers the night a decent success. 

Shego drives them all home afterwards. 

Kim’s parents didn’t know she went with Ron, and James’ says something about a ‘Josh Mankey’. 

Shego. “Whoever that is, she’ll have to stop sucking face with Ron long enough for him to have a shot.”

Kim. “Shego!!”

“Seriously, if you’d taken any longer saying goodnight, I was going to honk the horn.”

Shego goes up, Kim follows a little while later and barges into her bedroom to rant at her. Shego laughs, then says it wasn’t that bad.

“At least I got a New Years kiss.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that Princess. I got three.”

“Three kisses from one person?”

“Three people to kiss me. How many kisses actually occurred is a matter of debate.”

“How did you have time...?”

“I’m a woman of many talents, Kimmie, and being sneaky is rather my specialty.”

“Hm, I’ll admit being impressed. I’ll be more impressed if they were all people worth kissing.”

“I’ll admit to questioning the wisdom of one of the three myself, but I’ve got a thing for big-muscled guys. It is rather unfortunate that the brains-to-muscle ratio is generally a problem.”

“You don’t mean Mr. Barkin?”

“Big dude? Military hair cut?”

“Yes.” Sounding disgusted. “Blech.”

“The brains are missing?”

“Totally. And a decent personality.”

“Right. His number goes in the trash then. What about super cute spanish dude?”

“Mr. Diaz?”

“Diaz? He certainly has ‘de-ass’ of my dreams.” Winks. 

“Ok, definitely an improvement over Barkin. Who was the third?”

“Mm, the art teacher.” Wide smile. 

“I’m seriously questioning your taste in men right now. He’s, like, a grandfather.”

“No no, the other one.”

“The other...you mean...” Surprised.

Shego gives her an odd look. “...I thought you’d figured that out. ‘Heather’ should have been a dead giveaway if nothing else.”

“No, I mean, I did, I just...” Feeling her face flush. “...it’s a little strange.”

“How so?”

“I thought I misunderstood when you started talking about Barkin and Diaz.” Shrugging. “I don’t know anyone else who’s...like that, I guess.”

“It’s fine,” Shego replied mildly. “If you’re uncomfortable, we can talk about something else.”

“No, I mean...” Turning red again. Then looking away. “I guess...I just haven’t really considered the appeal before...?” Thinking. “I don’t suppose you’d kiss me?”

“You’re too young, princess,” rolling her eyes. “I’m not into statutory rape.”

“I’m not  _ that _ young.” Hotly. “I _ am _ 18.”

“Oh, pumpkin, think about it. When I was 18, you were twelve. In, like, four or five years it won’t be as big of a deal but until then...not for me. Besides, you’ve got your big dork wrapped around your little finger. Unless you’re bored with him already...?”

“He is not a dork and I’m not bored. I was just...curious.”

“Be curious with someone your own age. Monique’s pretty, try her on for size if you’re that desperate.”

“I’m not desperate. I’ve got Ron.”

“Yeah, and speaking of which...you do have protection, right? You ending up pregnant is so not going to help things right now.”

“Shego! We just started...I haven’t even  _ thought _ about sleeping with him yet.”

“That’s a lie. I watched you kiss him, and you’ve totally thought about it.”

“Shego!” She’s flaming red now. 

“Look, I’m saying this as a friend, alright? Kissing is fun and all, but it’s really easy to run right off the edge into sex before you realize it. So, unless you’re certain his swimmers are not an issue, take care of things on your end first. It’s just the smart thing to do.” Yawns. “Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“No, but I am tired.”

“If I went too far telling your parents, I’m sorry. But you should have told them already.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s fine. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

-090-

Alice’s funeral. Shego attends anonymously (not in uniform) with Ann Possible and finds Alivia in one of the side rooms still in shock. 

Shego talks to her for a bit.

“From one big sister who’s buried a little sister to another...it’s not your fault. And you’re always going to miss her. But she wouldn’t want you to be sad forever.” Gives her her card. “If you need to talk to someone who understands, you give me a ring, alright?”

“Thanks.”

The hug is a little awkward. Shego still lets her hug her.

On the drive home. 

“So...you’re little sister passed away?”

“Eavesdropping, Dr. Possible?”

“Ann, we’ve discussed this Shego. And, yes, I was eavesdropping. Also keeping other people away so you weren’t interrupted.”

“...thanks.” Grudging.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, my little sister passed away. So did my big sister.” To herself. “Fucking comet.”

“...I didn’t realize that.”

“Your lack of surprise implies you already knew about the comet, though.”

“...I did a little digging. Can’t blame a mom for being protective of her daughter.”

“And what did Detective Possible find out?”

“Just that a comet hit your treehouse and bestowed you and your siblings with color-based powers.”

“Then you got all the important information.”

“But you said two of your sisters died.”

“Yes. And a brother.”

“But...that’s...”

“There is no way for you to answer that sentence that I haven’t heard or felt before.” Shortly. 

“Does Kimmie know?”

“No.” More quietly. “But when I gave her my info your prognosis wasn’t good. If you hadn’t made it, I would have told her.”

“You’re actually a big softy, aren’t you?”

“Am not.” Defensively.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” Teasing smile.

“No, you’ll just wait until it’s ammo you can use and let it fly.”

“Maybe. But not about your sisters. Or your brother. And if you want to talk more about it, I’ll be glad to listen.”

“There isn’t much to tell, and I dealt with it years ago. The shit wasn’t my fault, and even though I miss them I don’t obsess over them either.”

“The GJ psychiatrists?”

“You know, Betty is a pain in the ass sometimes but she does take care of her people.”

“And that’s the limit of the language I can allow in this conversation.”

Sarcasm. “Yes mom.”

“You know, it’d be a stretch age wise, but I could be.” Thoughtful.

“No thanks.” Snorting. “I’m good with just ‘Ann’.” Thoughtful. “I’ve got a question for you, actually.”

“Yes?”

“How did you end up with James? I mean, you’re a solid 9, and he’s like a 3 or a 4.”

“You know, looks aren’t everything.” Raised brow. 

“Exactly. Which is why I want to know what exactly he’s packing that you were so eager to keep to yourself.” Shego winks.

“The fact that I was able to have conversations with him about the neurological structure of the brain and it’s many fascinating components and not have him yawn or throw up was definitely a plus.”

“Mhm, what else.” Smirking.

“He’s actually quite a good dancer.” Smiling to himself. “And, you know, a few other things...”

“Still, having an eye for dorkiness must run in the family. I’m sure Ron’s a nice kid-”

“He’s a very nice kid, and he’s been best friends with Kimmie since pre-K.”

“He’s still a dork.” Rolling her eyes. 

“Better Ron than Barkin.” Teasing back.

“How did you...?”

“Kimmie and I talked. I was worried you wouldn’t enjoy New Year’s Eve. Turns out, I worried about the wrong thing. Planning on seeing any of the three again before you go?”

“Mm, better not. I don’t think long-distant would suit me, and I’m not sticking around forever.”

“You’re always welcome to come back. Any time, for as long as you like.”

“And while I might take you up on that in the future, I do have a job. And friends who keep insisting they miss me. I think they just miss having someone else to make fun of, but...what can you do?”

-090-

Conversation with Lisa and Mona that night, about the funeral and everything. When Kim comes home, they hang out and chat some more.

-090-

The end of Shego’s two weeks came too soon. She had decided to take an early morning flight back, and was surprised when Kim was downstairs in the kitchen with her mother as she prepared to leave.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” she asked as she accepted the cup of coffee handed to her. “Both of you?”

“And not say goodbye to a guest?” Ann asked around a yawn. “Excuse me...I’ll probably go back to sleep after you leave, but I didn’t want you to leave without seeing anyone at all.”

“Thanks.” Not wanting to admit how much she appreciates it, but it still gives her warm fuzzies. She drinks the coffee.

“You have everything?”

“If I don’t, I’ll send someone by for it eventually if I need it. If not, I won’t worry about it.” Shrugging. “I’m not very attached to stuff.”

“Traveling around the word constantly probably means traveling light.”

“Exactly.” Ann goes in for the hug, and Shego accepts it awkwardly, very gentle. “...thanks.”

“You will come back and visit us again.” It’s not a question.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m serious. I will call your boss if we don’t see you by summer. Unless of course it’s because you’re saving the world, but that excuse only works once!”

“Yes, yes, alright. I understand.” Rolling her eyes. “Gees, you really do sound like my mom.”

“Good, someone needs to.” Yawning. “Now, I’m going to bed. Travel safely, and let Kimmie know when you land.”

“I will.”

Once her mom is gone. “You so totally couldn’t tell her no. And she didn’t even try her biggest weapon.”

“What’s that?”

“The puppy dog pout.”

“ _ She _ does the puppy dog pout?” Disbelieving.

“Where do you think I learned it from?” Rolling her eyes. “She still claims I just did it spontaneously without any help, but I clearly remember her using it to get out arguments with my dad when I was younger.”

Laughing, then seeing the clock. “...I better get going.”

“Yeah, don’t want to miss your flight.”

“Look, seriously, this has been-”

And Kim’s hugging her. So, Shego hugs her back, warmly. And that’s enough. 

“Be safe?”

“No promises, princess. But I’ll do my best. If you need something, you call me.”

“I will.”

-090-

Her apartment felt a little lonely after being at the Possible house for two weeks, but dinner with Lisa, Mona and the newly released Danielka helped. They were gentle with her, news of the funeral had spread, but it was clear she was a bit more relaxed than usual. And for that, they were happy. 

-090-

Come up with more email exchanges. Kim’s doing well in school. Shego’s on missions galore. 

-090-

Six months later.

Kim was coming in from work when she found her mother waiting for her at the kitchen table.

“Mom, shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“We need to talk.”

It was back, and was worse than before. Metastasized to other parts of the body. Kim is kind of in shock, and so answers her phone without thinking. It happens to be Wade for their weekly chat. 

He offers to look up possible solutions, and she’s happy to take it. A few hours later, she has a list in hand and takes it to her dad. They’re all clinics within the state that are looking a possible alternative treatments as the doctors are very skeptical about Ann’s current prognosis. He takes Kim’s side, and they’re able to persuade Ann to visit them. 

The first two are a bust, but the third offers a new medication regime. Ann would had to live at the clinic for three months, but they have apartments there. The problem is the money. They will not be covered by insurance, and they want an upfront payment of at least half. It’s a lot of money. Kim begs her father to give her a month to try and raise at the hospital. He and her mother agree. 

Kim contacts the hospital, and they immediately agree to begin the process. Ann is well-liked, and everyone wants her to continue to be able to do her amazing work. 

Kim also contacts Wade, and tells him to re-start the website. She explains why, and he reluctantly agrees. 

The Blue Fox is back.

-090-

Shego is called due to a robbery. It looks like the Blue Fox, and the security footage confirms it. She’s disappointed, because she’d hoped they’d moved on to something more worthwhile for someone of their talents. 

The hunt is back on. 

-090-

A few email exchanges with Kim. Finds out about the cancer returning. Kim mentions working more to help pay for the medical bills, and so her communication may be on and off. She says she totally understands.

-090-

Shego encounters the Blue Fox on one mission, and gets rather severely beaten back. At one point she yells:

“I’m not your enemy!!” 

The Blue Fox pauses, then leaves with the item in question. Shego has to sleep off a broken wrist. By the next day she’s fine.

-090-

GJ is breathing down Shego’s neck about the Blue Fox. 

-090-

Kim makes the goal, funneling her thieving money through the hospital via anonymous, online donations through Wade. Ann goes to the clinic to begin, and Kim decides to finish up a few more jobs to pay off the rest.

-090-

Shego agrees to a set up at a rich collector’s house. Except no one tells her about the security system, and when the bullets start to fly she can’t go in and apprehend the Blue Fox. She’s pissed as hell. Some blood is collected from the crime scene, and sent to the techs for investigation.

-090-

“Shego.”

“Dr. Director,” Shego replied tiredly. “Do you have a name or did you just want to chat?”

“I have a name,” Betty replied quietly. “But it might be best if you side down.”

“Why?” 

“...because the Blue Fox is Kim Possible.”

-090-

Kim sat on the living room couch, her bandaged leg propped on the table in front of her as she waited for the inevitable. She had already called Wade to give him the news so he could make himself disappear. Her phone was easy enough for him to wipe clean of all traces of himself, and in the end it would look like she’d done it all on her own. She didn’t mind, he’d done more than enough in his help as it was. 

“Kim.”

She looked up, and there stood Shego, hands on hips. 

“Got back up?” she asked, too tired to do more than blink.

“No,” Shego admitted as she sat on the coffee table by Kim’s bandaged leg. “Do we need to go to a hospital first?”

“You aren’t mad?”

“I’m pissed as hell,” Shego replied, oddly calm. “But mostly worried about that gunshot wound.”

“Just a graze. Hurts like hell, but I’ll live.”

“You may wish that you hadn’t by the end of this.” To herself. “Hell, I may wish I wasn’t by the end of this.”

“I don’t regret it, except the lying,” Kim replied softly. “I did it to pay for mom’s treatments.”

“I figured,” Shego replied. “They’ve already gone through your bank accounts. You obviously didn’t spend the money on anything else.”

“No one else knew, either,” she added, closing her eyes. “It was just me. It was always just me.”

“I believe it.” Blowing out a long breath. “I’m going to have to arrest you, Kim.”

“I know,” Kim replied, holding out her hands. “And it’s ok. You’re just doing your job.”

“I hate this.”

“You mean you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“You should. I lied to you. For more than two years, I lied to you.”

“Were you lying about being my friend?”

“No. But I don’t know why you’d believe me when I say that.”

“I don’t know either, but I do.” Standing. “Come on. I’ll give you a hand with that leg.”

“No handcuffs?”

“I won’t need them.”

She helps Kim up, and then slings her arm over her shoulders. “Hows that?”

“Doable.”

Together, they walk out the door.

-090-

Ann sat in the recliner in her clinic apartment, watching the news as the broadcaster discussed this week’s weather. If it weren’t too warm or sunny, she may actually be allowed outside for a time. The idea gave her hope and cheer.

There’s a knock at the door. James answers it.

“Shego!” he’s surprised, but pleased. “We didn’t expect you! Did we?”

“No,” she replied with a tired smile. “I didn’t have time to call ahead. Ann.” Nodding to her in her recliner.

“Shego.” Tired smile. “Sorry, but I’m too tired for much more right now.”

“It’s alright. But it’s working?”

“It is. Or so they say. They won’t let me see my scans for myself, not until I’m a few more weeks along they say.”

“Honey, you aren’t the doctor here.” Dr. Possible, warningly.

“It’s not something I can just switch off, James.”

“I know.” He kisses her on the forehead. “So, to what do we own the pleasure of this visit?”

“I’m afraid this isn’t for pleasure,” the hero said softly, her smile dropping away. “I have some news about Kim, and I wanted to deliver it in person.”

She lays it all out before them, trying to give them simply the facts and nothing more.

“Now,” she said at the end, “There’s more you should know. I explicitly told Kim only to admit to the crimes they charge her with and nothing more. I also pulled a few strings and got her hooked up with a very good lawyer, which I’m paying for and we’re not arguing about. He owes me a favor, so his payment will probably be never mentioning the pink snail incident ever again. She’s probably going to do some time, there won’t be a way around it, but the biggest thing I think they can swing is keeping her public identity a secret. That way, when she gets out, she can have a clean start.”

“Why? Why would you do this for her?”

“I really have to explain that?” Shego replied in surprise. “I thought you’d just get it.”

“I mean, we’re grateful.” James, still in shock. “But...you are part of the GJ.”

“I’m also a human being. And the fact is she didn’t steal for herself. She did it for you. She used the hospital to funnel money somehow into your hands for treatments and bills. Our IT team is having a hell of time figuring out how, and she refuses to say. She also funded this trial, and it’s helping more than just you Ann. And our records clearly indicate that once your bills were paid before, she stopped. With how good she is and what she made, she could have left all this behind and set herself up on a small island fortress for life. She didn’t.”

“She lied to you. She lied to  _ us _ .”

“She protected you. And maybe, legally speaking, this wasn’t the best way to go about what she did, but she did it for you. Her family.”

“She’s a criminal!”

“She’s your  _ daughter _ !” Shego takes a deep breath, calms herself. “I just...wanted to give you the news myself, alright? I can’t stay much longer, but...is there anything you want me to tell her?”

“You’ll see her?”

“I’m practically unkillable, and her equal in martial arts. Yes, I will probably be allowed to visit.”

“...that we love her.”

“I’ll see if the lawyer can get permission for skype or something. No promises, though.” Clearing her throat. “I don’t know what you want to say to her friends, but I would be careful who you tell. She’s going to disappear for a few years, there’s nothing any of us can do about that. But, you can probably keep why under wraps if you try.”

“We’ll think about that, Shego. Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I had to bring you this news.”

“That’s not your fault, Shego. It’s our daughter's.”

-090-

Kim sat in her cell, back straight and hands still despite the constant jitters that ran through her gut. She had met with Dr. Director twice, once alone and once in the presence of her apparent lawyer. She had no idea how the man was being paid, but he knew his stuff and miracles had been worked on her behalf as a result. 

Ten years was the length of her term with the deal that had been worked. Five in actual prison, and five in probation as an officer of the GJ. There was a lot of learning she was going to have to do, but at least it would keep her busy for the first five years. She was allowed weekly video calls with her family, and while her sentence would have to be carried out at the GJ to protect her identity, she would also have access to their gym and training facilities on a regular basis. It was, all in all, not a terrible deal. It was certainly an improvement over what she had expected. 

She had had a few stilted phone calls with her parents, but this was the first time she would see them face to face since her incarceration. Guilt and fear made her stomach twist, and she wondered if things would ever be the same between them again.

“Knock knock.” It’s Shego. 

“Hey.” Weakly. Shego’s been by a few times, but only for a few minutes and things are still strained.

“How’s the leg?”

“Fine. Thanks for the stuff for the scar.”

“Glad I could help. Are you ready?”

“No.”

“They still love you, Kimmie.”

“I wish I had your confidence.”

“I mean, that doesn’t mean it’s going to be easy.”

“I know. And it’s my fault.”

Shego rolls her eyes. “Come on, they’re waiting for you.”

“They’re here?”

“I just escorted them in before I came to get you.”

“Oh. I...”

“Come on, before you waste all the time you’ve got.”

Gulping, Kim follows her out.

-090-

There’s three other guards in the clinically empty room.

“Out,” Shego ordered, pointing to the door. 

“But, ma’am, protocol states-”

Shego gets in his face, growls. “ _ Are you arguing with me _ .” The lack of yelling really sets it off. 

“...no, ma’am.” Salutes. 

“Outside, now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

They all leave.

“Ten minutes,” she said to the room at large. “Fifteen tops before someone comes down to chew my ass out. I’ll be standing just outside the door. Don’t waste it.” She unlocks Kim’s cuffs as she does so.

Kim doesn’t know what to expect when the door shuts, she’s still in kind of a daze. Her parents sweeping her into a huge hug just kind of shocks her all the more. They cry. They laugh. The tweebs are even a bit misty eyed. Ann’s doing well, and she looks great. The new drug is a miracle worker! 

Eventually they hear yelling outside, and a few minutes later Shego opens the door.

“See?” she said, waving at Kim sitting with her parents and brothers. “They’re fine.”

“This is  _ completely _ against regulations!”

“Fine, then I’ll go inside.”

“You should have backup, in case-”

“Don’t be an asshole, Jenkins,” she cut in dryly. “No one likes you as it is. Now, go complain to Betty. We both know you want to.”

He stomps away. Shego comes inside and closes the door behind her. 

“Dickhead.”

“Sheila Maria Gomez, language!”

“Who told you that name?” Shego, whirling on Ann.

“Danielka. We’ve kept in touch.”

“Ohh, she’s going to pay.” Grumbling. “I was nice to her too after her accident...”

“How much longer do we have?” James.

Glancing at her watch. “Mm...40ish minutes. Give or take. The agreement stipulates at least an hour, but they might give you more. Unfortunately, I can’t leave you alone again. But I can stand quietly by the door and pretend I don’t have ears if...”

“Nope.” Ann, grabbing Shego’s arm and dragging her into the circle. “You’re with us.”

And so they settle in for a nice, comfortable chat. 

At the end, there’s tears and lots of hugs. Shego pretends not to notice. Which is how she gets ambushed by Ann, and then the tweebs. James shakes her hand. Shego replaces the handcuffs, and after one last round of promises to stay in touch they head off down the corridor. 

“I’m sorry they couldn’t bring Ron, too,” Shego said quietly as they made their way back to the cells. “Though, if he’d popped the question we could probably swing it...”

“We’re no longer dating,” Kim replied just as softly. “Still friends, but...it kind of fizzled out after I started working again.”

“No time for dates.”

“No time for anything.”

“You certainly were busy. I missed a lot of sleep that month.”

“So did I.” Groans.

“Well, you’ll get plenty of time to catch up now.”

“Not with all the studying them want me to do. What good’s a four year degree, anyways, for what they want me to do?”

“It looks good on paper, all the agents having four year degrees.”

“Do you have a degree?”

“I do.”

“What in?”

“Not telling.”

“Why not?”

“I’m fairly sure you won’t believe me.”

“Oh, this should be good then. Food prep for the service industry? Or a professional auctioneer? Oh, how about Citrus Studies? Because your dream, obviously, is to one day own and run an orange farm in Florida.”

“Early Childhood Development and Education.”

“Ha, that’s a good one too.” Pause. “You’re being serious.”

“I told you you wouldn’t believe me.”

“But, why...?”

“Long story, so we’ll have to save it for another time.” They arrive at the cell. “You’re being transferred sometime today or tomorrow to somewhere more comfortable. It’s still going to be high security, they consider you an escape-hazard, but not really a physical threat.”

“I feel like that’s an insult.”

“You aren’t marked for your violent tendencies as a criminal. It’s a good thing.” Rolling her eyes.

“If you say so.” Clearing her throat. “Thanks for...you know. Earlier.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Her com beeps. “And there’s the call from Betty. I’ll see you later, Kimmie, a chewing out awaits.” She’s grinning.

“I still want to meet Lisa and Mona! And Danielka!”

“I’m working on it!”

Shego couldn't help smiling even knowing how much Dr. Director was going to rip into her soon. It wasn't perfect, and there was still probably a lot of shit ahead to wade through. But, for now, the future was looking pretty good. And she was perfectly alright with that. 

-090-


End file.
